Battle of the Dojo's
by whitebelt9
Summary: The gang gets entered in a competition, full of pain, lies, secrets, and love. Which team will win? And who will end up together?
1. Chapter 1

Battle of the dojo's Disclaimer:i do NOT own kickin' it.  
>(AN: hey guys this is a new story i'm just testing it out ...review if you like it and i'll continue it.

Kim's P.O.V rudy paced around the dojo like a mad man.  
>i mean after all wouldn't you if bobby wasabi had something so important to tell you it could cost your dojo.<br>"rudy the key to remaining level headed is staying calm"i say trying to calm him,i'm the ONLY person in the dojo besides him where are the guys ,ughhh this is getting nerve wracking.  
>"what are you talking about kim i'm calm CALM I TELL YA CALM"he says shouting the last part.<br>"rudy maybe you shuld just drink some water"i say handing him a bottle of water from the cooler i brought .  
>"thanks"he says taking a sip, he sits down and looks at me.<br>"what"i ask.  
>"oh while i had gotten so crazy i hadn't noticed your bangs like that"he said.<br>"oh"i say touching my bangs did they look bad?  
>"they look pretty "he says.<br>"thanks"i say.  
>"i wonder what bobby wants to tell us" jack says walking in with the guys.<br>"where have you been rudy about had a panic attack"i say.  
>"well there was a bunny on the side of the road that eddie just HAD to pet it" jack said. not even noticing my bangs being cut different that hurt.<br>"and then this happened"eddie says holding up a bandaged hand.  
>i tried my best not to laugh.<br>"i'm here" i hear a voice shout and turn to see bobby walk in with his ninjas behind him.  
>"well rudy i'm here to tell you that you and my pittsburg dojo will be competing in a BATTLE OF THE DOJO'S competition"he says.<br>"what kind of competition"i ask.  
>"oh kim nice bangs ..and like you asked it will be different things sparring,running,throwing stars and a lot of other stuff.<br>"thanks for the complement "i say smiling at least TWO PEOPLE notice my hair.  
>"now meet your competition"he shouts as six boys come running in the dojo wearing blue and red gi's.<br>the one with black hair was cute...i wonder what his name is...  
>"introduce yourselves and we'll get started in about five hours i have to go get evrything settled out"bobby says and walks off.<br>"oh and rudy this is your competing sensei joseph"he says walking in as a man around rudy's age i would say walks in, and bobby waks out.  
>i look to the other team i am the ONLY girl here...oh great...<br>"i'm alex"says the cute boy.  
>"i'm kim it's nice to meet you"i say probably in awe.<br>"kim...that's a pretty name"he says.  
>i blush.<br>"hey kim"jack says walking over..grrr i love him so much(yes i have a crush on ) but he could never love me so what could it hurt to like someone else.  
>"hi jack"i say trying to cover up the fact i was about to scream at him.<br>"i'm alex"he says sticking his hand out to jack.  
>"jack"he says shaking it for a little TOO long.<p>

Jack's P.O.V kim was flirting with the other boy so i decided to put a stop to that right then and there.  
>i love her and no new boy is going to steal her away from me.<br>"hey kim"i say walking over.  
>"hi jack"she said i could tell she was mad at me.<br>"i'm alex"the boy says sticking his hand out to me.  
>"jack"i say shaking it tightning my grip every second until his knuckle was white.<br>"well i gotta go i guess i'll see you guys later"he says getting the idea.  
>"oh bye"kim says a little sad.<br>"oh wait kim would you like to go out for ice cream later"he asks her. WOAH WOAH WOAH.  
>he did NOT just ask her out i thought he got the idea a minute ago when i about ripped his hand off.<br>please say no , please say no...my mind ran on.  
>"sure"she says.<br>my heart about shattered.  
>"cool"he says starts to walk away,looks back and smirks at me.<br>you want to play hard alex,your gonna get it...

(A/N:hey guys sorry about not updating... please review this story it's the one i chose my poll for.  
>PEACE!<p>


	2. Chapter 2

Battle of the dojo's chapter 2 -bathroom lies.  
>Disclaimer: i do NOT own kickin' it.<br>(A/N: i am so happy :). y'all are the best. I am continuing this story thank you to all of you that reviewed.

Kim's P.O.V OH MY GOSH HE DID NOT JUST ASK ME OUT!  
>Jack looks at eyes full of anger.<br>"What"I ask.  
>"Kim I don't think alex is a good guy , and I mean dating someone on the other team...dosen't sound so safe if you ask me"he says.<br>"Jack it's ok don't accuse before you really know someone i mean and why are you always in my love life anyway... first Ricky and Brody now Alex"I say.  
>"Well I was right about ricky and brody and kim the reason i'm always in your love life is because I love you... like a sister"he says very hesitiant at the end.<br>"Jack it's fine"I say.  
>"Oh everyone come here" bobby says coming in pulling alex back in.<br>"I hope you all know the two dojo's are having a press conference in 3 hours"he says.  
>"Ok" I say.<br>I hope Jack dosen't clobber Alex before the day is over.

Jack's P.O.V (in the bathroom at the press conference)  
>I had my head bent over in the sink...yeah I know your wondering.<br>Eddie accidentaly spit his gum out trying to blow a bubble and it flew in my hair.  
>"Is it almost out"I ask eddie.<br>"Yeah hang-"is all he got to say before we heard somebody walking in.  
>"I can't believe this"says a voice I recognized to quick...alex.<br>"Eddie come on i know something is up with this guy let's hide and see what he says"I say frantic.  
>"Where"eddie asks.<br>"Come on"I push open a stall and we both put our feet up and lock the door.  
>Alex comes into the bathroom on his cell phone.<br>"Ok can you book me for next week"he asks frustrated.  
>"Oh the conference...hasn't started yet"he says.<br>me and eddie look at eachother strangly and back at him through the tiny crack in the stall.  
>"Oh about them uhh well this kid Jack is onto me ...it's and the only girl in the competition is SUPER hot I think I might ask her out"he says into the phone.<br>that made my blood boil.  
>"Ughhh this place is rank man the water in the sink looks like it has gum in it"he says in disgust.<br>"Ok ok yeah I will at all costs ...ok I got it ...destroy california at all costs"he says,flips his phone shut and walks out of the bathroom.  
>me and eddie just look at eachother for a while.<br>"Well you were right"eddie says.  
>"Why is it everytime kim wants to go out with someone they turn into instant freak shows"eddie asks.<br>"I know right"i say.  
>"Come on let's handle this before it gets out of hand"Eddie says and we leave the bathroom.<p>

No ones P.O.V.  
>Kim was watching Alex give his part about the speech and he was putting on quite a show... a fake one but Kim never knew the difference .<br>"Kim there you are"jack says running up to her pulling her aside.  
>"What's wrong Jack"she asks her brown eyes softening with concern and worry.<br>"Kim i'm worrying about Alex"he says.  
>"Jack he's fine he has been saying the most incredible things"she says happily.<br>"Yeah well you should have heard the incredible things he was saying in the bathroom"he says.  
>"What"she asks.<br>"Me and Eddie were in the bathroom trying to get the gum out of my hair when he come in talking on his phone saying how he was going to 'destroy California'"he says making air quotes.  
>"Wait so he said that in front of you guys"Kim asks, her eyes shifting emotions.<br>"Well Eddie and I kind of hid in the stall"he says rubbing the back of his neck.  
>"You see Jack right there you shouldn't have been hiding from him in the first place and i don't believe it either"Kim says walking away.<p>

(A/N: So how was that? review and PEACE p.s. I would like to thank you to the ones of you that reviewed.  
>I will be updating the other 2 stories tomorrow... PEACE!<br> 


	3. Chapter 3

Battle of the dojo's Chapter 3 - Fight for the one you love.  
>Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' it.<p>(AN:I know I haven't updated I am SO sorry. My dance was coming up and I had to decorate. But i'm here now :)

Jerry's P.O.V Man, things went BAD between Jack and Kim yesterday. I haven't seen them argue only like once and it wasn't nearly as bad as that was.  
>As much as Kim probably dosen't want to believe it I think Jack is probably right about Alex.<br>The whole other dojo seems kinda off...  
>Kim walks in with her gi on and dosen't even look at any of us and just stands beside of us.<br>Bobby walks in and gets ready to announce our first challenge.

No one's P.O.V "Today your first challenge is called fight for your life, don't worry none of you are going to die,it is a challenge where you have to knock someone off of the pole your balancing on and not land in the mud.  
>"Let's spin the wheel so we see who competes today"He says and spins one wheel while Rudy spins the other.<br>The first wheel landed on Jack , and the second landed on Alex.  
>Everyone started looking between eachother as they stepped up to the balance beam.<br>"Man i'm sorry to hear about that fight you had with Kim... I guess I just had to comfort her in her time of need, she's a GREAT kisser by the way"Alex says smart - alike like to Jack in a hushed tone so no one could hear.  
>"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU"Jack breathes as quiet as he could get without exploding.<br>They get on the pole glaring at eachother.  
>"READY, SET , FIGHT!"Bobby shouts and Jack and Alex start carefully making their way to one another trying not to fall off.<br>They throw a few punches and kicks but they each dodge all of them.  
>Alex then fakes a punch and throws it at Jack and then sweeps his leg out.<br>Jack hangs off the ledge but winds up falling off dragging Alex with him.  
>Jack hits his head on a rock on the way down, and Alex dosen't get hurt.<br>"Alex stayed on the longest so he wins"Bobby says.  
>"JACK"The guys scream.<br>Kim runs between him and Alex.  
>"Jack are you ok"Milton asks bending down looking at the side of his face that hit the rock.<br>"OWW I don't think so"Jack groans.  
>"Alex are you ok"Kim asks bending down with ALex , not even looking at Jack.<br>"No"ALex says faking pain so Kim would ignore Jack.  
>Jerry,Milton,Eddie,and Rudy roll their eyes.<br>"You are UNBELIEVABLE "Milton shouts at Kim.  
>Jack looks at Milton and then Kim and the guys, they all had shocked faces because Milton was never really one to just burst out like he just had done.<br>"What did I do"Kim says clearly shocked.  
>"YOU'RE BEST FRIEND IS SERIOUSLY HURT AND ALL YOUR WORRIED ABOUT IS SOME BOY YOU BARELY KNOW THATS JUST NOT LIKE YOU KIM I THOUGHT YOU HAD RESPECT FOR YOUR FRIENDS BUT I GUESS YOU DON'T"Milton yells.<br>Kim just stands there. She dosen't even move her eyes just looking straight ahead.  
>She looked fine on the inside but she was dying on the inside.<p>

Jack's P.O.V I cannot believe Milton of all people could outburst like that,Kim looked like a statue. I hate to even think about saying this but what Milton said was true.  
>I thought she was my best friend and cared but this...this isn't even like her.<br>"Come on let's get you to the hospital"Rudy says helping me up and letting me balance on him, my head felt light and almost like air.  
>My vision was blurry for a moment then I could focus and then it would get blurry again,until I finally blacked out.<p>

Kims POV I can't believe Milton just said that to me.  
>When the ambulance left with both of them I didnt go... I didnt have the guts...Yes ! me Kim Crawford is gutless for one time.<br>I just went home got out of my gi changed and went to the hospital to sort everything out.

Kim's P.O.V ( At the hospital )  
>I accidentaly bump into someone making my way candy striper dress twirling when i turned to see what or whom I just bumped into.<br>"Oh my gosh I am SO sorry "I say as I see he had quite a odd look on his face.  
>"It's ok Kim , i'm just surprised to see you here it's getting kind of late I thought you don't volunteer on nights"he says.<br>"I usually don't ...but I screwed something up and I need to fix it"I say .  
>He walks away.<br>I walk through the crowd of late E.R. comers and find my way to Kathy ,she has track of where the patients are staying at.  
>"Kathy can you help me find Jack Anderson's room"I ask.<br>Kathy twirls to me surprised but then gets back to her calm natural state.  
>"Ummmm ...room 106"she says and smiles.<br>I nod and run off ,all the thoughts of this whole mess running through my head.  
>I can't believe I did that to Jack, now Milton will be watching my every single move .<br>I am going to kill Alex ...this is all his fault,but I did ignore Jack.  
>Once I get to the door of his room I hear talking,I press my ear to the door and listen.<br>Milton:Are you ok Jack.  
>Jack:I guess I just wish that Kim was here.<br>Eddie:Yeah,I miss her being around us ,after Milton yelled at her I doubt she'll come back.  
>Milton:I know! I regret yelling at her, she didn't know he would do that,I feel awful.<br>Jerry:What are we gonna do guys,I mean that was pretty bad and you could have spared Jack I mean he is in love with Kim.  
>Jack:Guys it's ok, she needs to live she's my never-ending love but if she dosen't feel the same way it's ok.<br>That made my heart flutter and break.  
>He loves me ,I love him , although he thinks I don't .<br>I can't take this anymore,he needs to know how I feel .  
>I knock on the door,hearing silence go between everyone.<br>"Come in"Milton says.  
>I open the door to reveal Jack in his hospital bed, Jerry and Eddie sitting in the chairs and Milton standing up.<br>Their eyes bulge out of their heads when they see me ,especially Jack.  
>"Hi"I say.<br>"Uhhh hey"Jack says surprised.  
>"Look Jack I came to say i'm sorry to you,and the rest of the guys,you had tried to protect me and I let all of you down and i'm sorry"I say.<br>"It's ok Kim you didn't know that he was going to do anything like that"Jack says.  
>"But I didn't listen to you when you tried to tell me to watch out"I say.<br>"Kim trust me we're not mad, and I would like to say i'm sorry for outbursting at you earlier.  
>"It's ok Milton"I say.<br>It got silent until I broke it.  
>"So Jack I was hearing about your never-ending love"I say.<br>Everyones eyes bulge .  
>"You-you heard about that "Jack stutters nervously.<br>"Yep I sure did"I say.  
>"And"Milton says.<br>"I think it's the sweetest thing I have ever heard "I say.  
>"Well what about Alex, he says your a great kisser"Jack says.<br>Huh? what is he talking about I never kissed Alex .  
>"I never kissed Alex, where did you here that"I say.<br>"Alex"Jack says.  
>"He's probably trying to get in your head"I say.<br>"So Kim ...will you go out with me"Jack asks, his voice cracking every single word.  
>"Of course I will Jack, all we have to do is wait for you to get out which will only take probably about 2 hours and then we go on our date and then kick Alex's butt in the competition"I say.<br>I hear clapping from Jerry,Milton,and Eddie .  
>"FINAllY"Jerry says.<br>I smile looking at Jack who was chuckling.

(A/N:I hope I didn't bring that in too quick... anyways I hope you guys liked this .  
>Review and PM if you have any thoughts you would like to share :) PEACE!<br> 


	4. Chapter 4

Battle Of The Dojo's

Chapter 4-Breathing Space.

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Kickin' It.

**(A/N:I am truly ashamed of myself because I never update this story enough like I should , if you're one of the people that really love this story I sincerly apologize for not updating it sooner. )**

Jack's P.O.V

Once we had finished talking Milton, Jerry , and Eddie went back to the dojo to get ready for the next competition . Kim wanted to stay behind so she could go talk to Alex. Oh was I gonna have a "talk" with him when I get out of here. I can't believe he would do such a thing .That's one more person to the list of bad people I've met. Kim told me we'd work out the rest of the details of when our date when she gets back. I heard her walk out , and down the hall. I strained my ears to listen futher and heard her start talking loudly and her slam his door.

_That's my girl! _I was smirking just imagining what he was going through right now.

Kim's P.O.V

I told Jack good-bye and went out of the room to go have a _chat _with Alex. When I went in his room he was sitting and playing on his phone. I slammed the door and his head snapped up and he snickered when he saw me.

"Hey Kim, hot outfit"he says and I just rolled my eyes. I was putting an end to this situation once and for all.

"Whatever , why did you lie to Jack and say we kissed when we never did! I thought you were a nice guy but your not"I say loudly.

"Kim ,I never said that"he says . I was disgusted at how much he was lying , how stupid did this guy think I was?

"Yes you did! I believe my friends , why would I pick you over them?"I ask. He rolls his eyes and stands up. My mouth drops open.

"Your not even hurt!"I exclaim. He just walks over to me and shoves me against the wall.

"Just watch your back. Jack and the rest of those idiots you hang out with are gonna get it for not letting me have you"he hissed and ran back to his bed before the nurse came.I narrowed my eyes at him and left the room making sure to slam the door so hard you could hear it in Florida. I walked back to Jack's room to find Dr. Franklin checking his blood pressure , just something they always do.

"Jack it looks like you are free to go , you've only been bruised really bad , you can still do karate, during the next few weeks if your head starts hurting a lot , take two of these pain killers"he said handing Jack a bottle of medicine. Jack smiled and thanked him and we left, after we called Rudy and got him to sign him out of course.

Rudy drove us back to the competition only to find Alex and his team surrounding him asking him how he was.I rolled my eyes at him and told him what happened. He told me that he was gonna beat the snot out of him later and still have that "chat" since he didn't get to at the hospital.

"Okay, now that _that _situation has been handled , we can get on with the competition. "Bobby says.

"We're not having anymore challenges today so I'm going to pick out your cabin numbers in the woods near Los Angeles. Jack , Eddie , Jerry , Milton and Kim you will be in cabin number 8 , Alex , you and your crew will be in cabin number 15"he says handing us a slip of paper that had our cabin number , the name of the street , and the phone number _of _the cabin in case we forgot.

To our suprise Bobby had gotten us a helicopter ride to the cabin's and decided to have it filmed like the other reality shows so it was strange having a camera pointed in my face.

"So guys , how do you think you have advantages and disadvantages in the competition?"the camera guy asked. We all looked at Jack because he was usually the one to speak in situations like this.

"Well , we all have our unique talents for karate , I'm the best at sparring , Kim is a good with weapons and the gymnastics part of it, Milton and Eddie are good at board breaking , and Jerry...well... he's good at most of them ...when he wants to be"Jack says causing the camera man to laugh at the last part. Maybe this competition wouldn't be so bad.

**(A/N:That sucked , I know , I'm sorry , I just didn't want to go on any longer without updating because the guilt was killing me . Well anyways , review, and Peace!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Battle Of The Dojo's

Chapter 5 -Cabins.

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Kickin' It.

**(A/N:I know I am officially the worst person on earth for practically disappearing from this story and many of my other one's.I'm sorry . :( Well anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.)**

Kim's P.O.V

When we had finished our interviews we had gotten our cabin keys and walked to the cabin. Once we reached the cabin there was two bedrooms , of course Jack offered to stay with the guys so I didn't feel awkward. I told him if the guys started acting weird he could come and room with me. I felt bad because he was stuck in a room with Milton , Jerry ,and Eddie I don't think that will end well.

I started putting all of my clothes away when my phone buzzed. It was from Alex, I rolled my eyes._Why didn't I delete his number? _I didn't even look at the text , I just shoved my phone back into my pocket. I was in no mood to talk to that idiot right now.

Once I had finished unpacking I spent the rest of the day helping the guys get settled in. It was the late afternoon when Rudy burst into the cabin, angry.

"What's wrong with you guys? You decide not to show up at one of the interviews? What is that about?"he says all looked between each other , clearly confused.

"Rudy what are you talking about we didn't know about an interview."Jack says standing up.

"What do you mean you don't know , someone from the other dojo was supposed to tell one of you."he said. We all shrugged at him.

"Look through your phones for any texts just in case you missed anything."he said. I had nothing left in my inbox except for the one from Alex. I decided to read it just to see what it said.

I know u probably hate me but this text is strictly for competition reasons. We have an interview at 3:00 PM today. ~Alex. 

My mouth dropped as I realized it was my fault , Rudy must have realized what was wrong and took my phone from my hands and read it. His eyes seemed to darken and he looked at me.

"Kim! Why didn't you tell them?"he yelled at me. He passed my phone to the guys and they read the text , their mouths dropping .

"Kim!"they all yelled at me. I threw my hands up , looking at all of them.

"What? I didn't know he sent _that _to me! I thought he was just going to annoy me again!"I said when Jerry stepped up .

"Well thanks to your instincts we look bad! You don't have to be so blonde."Jerry said and my mouth felt as if it were going to hit the floor. Tears wet my eyes as I stared back at him in shock.

"What is little Kimmie gonna cry?"he asked , stepping towards me again.

"Jerry ! That's enough!"Jack said loudly . Jerry just rolled his eyes.

"All I'm saying is that life was simple enough without having her in the group with us saving her all of the time . Maybe it would be better if she was still a Black Dragon"I couldn't believe the words that escaped Jerry's mouth. He was always nice to me , like an older brother. I didn't know this is how he truly felt.

"Jerry!"Jack said , but no other words were exchanged. The room was silent, and everyone had a shocked look on their faces. A tear finally fell over my face as I ran out. I ran into the woods and sat down on a log. I know what you're probably thinking , now is the time that Jack or Jerry would come running after me ,but you're dead wrong. They knew better than to run after me when I'm angry or upset.

I looked at the ground , as tears silently made their way down my face . Right when I thought I had ran away from everyone someone sat down beside of me. I looked up to see Bobby Wasabi. At least it was someone I wasn't angry with.

"What's wrong Kim?"he asked .

"The gang in general. Jerry and Rudy are mad at me because I got the news about the interview on my phone and it was from Alex , who I have no intentions on speaking to , and they got mad at me and Jerry told me it would be better if I was still a Black Dragon. I just needed to get away for a few moments and look for something to help me out."I say.

"Well maybe advice will help you out. They're just so upset and angry they took it out on you without realizing it wasn't your fault. Jerry and Rudy just need to calm down. Jerry let his hurt feelings take it out on you. When this happened someone should have said something about it . That was terrible of them . You all were my best dojo in the loyalty category , I guess I was wrong, and on another note , don't listen to him when he talks about the Black Dragon's . That's your past , not your present or future."he says.I just sat in silence listening to his advice.

"What should I do now?"I ask , looking out into the horizon.

"Go back and listen to what they have to say now , even though they screwed up they're still like your family. Everyone makes mistakes , even though I wouldn't blame you for being angry with them, it will be alright eventually."he says ,and just as quick as the conversation started it ended.

I looked off into the sky until the sun set , then decided to go back to the cabin.I walk in and go to my room silently. No one said a word , and neither did I. I was so focused on what Bobby had said that the thought of speaking to any of them passed by without a second thought. I got to the top of the steps and glanced back down at all of them. They were all looking at me , as if asking me if I was going to speak. All I done was snicker and walk into my room , shutting the door behind me and making sure to lock it.

Maybe the silent treatment would calm them down . The only time I would talk to them is when I had to because of the competition. It may be prissy and bitchy but Jerry and Rudy should have thought of that before they went off on me.

**(A/N:Well, you guys probably didn't see that coming! Or did you? Lol, anyways , I hope you liked it! Review and peace!) **


	6. Chapter 6

Battle Of The Dojo's

Chapter 6-Falling Apart and getting put back together

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Kickin' It.

**(A/N:Hey everyone ! Thank you all so much for reviewing chapter 5! You all were really nice in the reviews so I decided to update quicker for you all. I hope you enjoy I go straight to the story I am here to reply to people without accounts. :)**

_Olivia _

_I LOVE IT! UPDATE SOON! PUT MORE SCREAMING IN IT :D_

Thank you , and okay :)

_kickforever _

_what are you waiting for?put another i wanna know about the tournament,the date between kim and jack(basically kick moments)and what will happen between jack and alex because jack is not a cheater and the tournament go on maybe they fight again but on the floor_

I guess I was just waiting on reviews , Kick moments will probably be one third of this story , and I can't tell you about what will happen between them , all I'm going to say is chapter 9 will probably be the most action filled and the biggest fight between Alex and Jack. :)

**Now onto the story :)**

* * *

><p>Kim's P.O.V<p>

I got changed into my pajamas , and went to bed . I had nightmares all night long of the gang leaving me alone while I was hurt at one of the challenges. I woke up several times with tears streaming down my face , thrashing around in my bed .Just the _thought _of them even doing that made me sick to my stomach. They had made a mistake and just like Bobby said I had to forgive them but now is not the time.

(The Next Morning , Kim's P.O.V)

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blasting out music. I slammed my hand down on the buttons until it stopped playing and I'm pretty sure I broke it. I rolled out of bed , and took a shower and got dressed into a white tank top with a piece sign , blue jean shorts , my believe necklace , and sandals**(A/N:Outfit is on my** **polyvore account** .). I went downstairs and saw everyone laughing and talking at the table , eating breakfast.

When I entered the room everyone stared at me and went silent.I just rolled my eyes , and got a bowl of cereal and sat down at the counter in the kitchen. They were so childish sometimes, it was on my nerves.

"So , Kim. We're having a interview today to make up for the one yesterday."Milton says . _Well, that would have been nice to know._I decided to be polite though , since Milton was one of the very few people that have not pissed me off lately.

"Thank you Milton, I know you always have my back."I say politely then snap at the end. Jerry rolls his eyes , this boy was seriously trying to get me to kill him , wasn't he?

I raised from my seat to go beat him to near death when Eddie saw it and sprung up.

"Ya know what Kim why don't we go for a walk and then we'll head to the interview together, how does that sound? Good? Okay let's go. Bye guys!"he said without giving me a choice and dragging me out the door.

"What the heck Eddie?"I ask as we start walking down the road where the cabins were. It had trees on both sides and a forest to the left. It was a good day and it was light out but if I was in this place at night it would be creepy.

"Kim we need to talk . I know it really wasn't your fault about what happened and Rudy and Jerry need to shut the hell up but just hear me out. Don't cause too much drama even though this is a reality show. We've done had one disaster with a reality show and it_ almost_ tore us apart but now_ it is_ tearing us apart...everything that happened last night was on the show because I found out that there was security cameras throughout the cabin. "he says and my breath hitched in my throat. Everything that happened last night would definitely be on the show.

I groaned and was ready to complain when Eddie put a finger up , silencing me.

"Look Kim , Milton and I have made a plan to talk some sense into Rudy and Jerry tonight while you and Jack are on your date tonight and come back and things will be me"he says.

Oh my dear lord ! I forgot about our date! Gosh I'm so stupid sometimes...

"You forgot about the date , didn't you?"he asked laughing. I nodded but looked at him like he was crazy._How is that funny?_

"Don't freak out because Jack forgot too . He was so caught up in Alex, Rudy, and Jerry he forgot himself. Don't worry about it though.I think it will go really well."Eddie says.I just nodded , not really knowing what to say. We walked for what seemed like forever until Eddie's phone beeped and his eyes went wide.

"The interview is starting in twenty minutes! We have to go!"he said , grabbed my arm and started running up the road.

"Run Kim run!"he yelled.

"I am running Eddie , you're the one that's not running!"I shouted over the sound of our feet hitting the road. He picked up the pace and slowed down as we neared a tall building.

"This is the place, we've got ten minutes Let's just go up to the conference room."he said as we entered the took the elevator and he hit the button to the top , the whole way up was silent other than the sound of us trying to catch our breath.

We walked into the conference room to find everyone sitting down at a table.

"Welcome you all , we're just about to get started. There are cards on your seats telling you who sits where. "one of the reporters smile warmly. She wasn't like any other reporter you would find, she actually seemed nice.

As much as I didn't want to look , I looked at the empty seat between Jerry and Rudy, then checked the name card.

Sure enough to the worst of my luck the card had _Kimberly Crawford _printed in fine ink. I sighed and sat down. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jerry roll his eyes , I swear if he doesn't stop that I will make sure to personally kill him.

I looked at Eddie , Jack , and Milton who all gave me a look of sympathy mixed with sorrow. I just shrugged and looked at the interviewers.

"So , today we will be asking group questions and questions for you as individuals. Up first is Jerry Martinez. Jerry , how did you form a bond with everyone in the group?"the reporter asked.

"Well, when Jack first moved to Seaford I got along with him right from the start , but Milton , Eddie, and I had been friends for a long time before that...and when Kim came from the Black Dragon's I have to admit I thought it was a little sketchy but she really revealed herself as a really nice and sweet girl."I nearly choked on the glass of water I was drinking because of Jerry's words.

I looked at him and he smiled and grabbed a piece of paper off of the table and started writing. He finally handed the scrap of paper to me and it read.

_Sorry for being mean. When she asked me about our friendships it made me realize how sorry I truly was. Forgive me ? _

I wrote down a yes and smiled, handing the paper back to Jerry. The interview was shorter than what I thought it would be and before I knew it we were exiting the building and walking back to the cabin so I could get ready for my date with Jack.

**(A/N:Well , I'm not really proud of this chapter but it was a filler for the next one which includes a lot of kick fluff. Which is what all of you want isn't it? Review and peace!)**


	7. Chapter 7

Battle of The Dojo's

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Kickin' It or Kingsley.

**(A/N:Hey everyone , it's that time of year , the holiday season! :D .So in honor of Christmas and New Years I have decided to update at least three chapters of EVERY story I have , yes , all eight of them . I know , I have let **_**all **_**of you down , from my Three Ninja's story, A.N.T. Farm story, and my Kickin' It fanfictions. **

**So , I guess that's your Christmas present from me. Now , enough of that , and now it's time to reply to all the people without accounts.**

_Cheesy _

_Please STOP putting words inappropriate for 7 year olds down or I'll not be able to read this anymore because of my little sister_

**I am terribly sorry about that , I didn't even know that seven-year-olds read my stories.I read your other review and I'm really upset with myself because of that. Now that I read your complaint and understand , I will no longer put up any vulgar type of language in Battle of the Dojo's . Once again my apologies **

_hgirl _

_Great story,update soon pleassse_

**Thank you :)**

_lexi _

_make another i wanna see jack and kims date and jack and alex battle u should be ashamed of yourself 4 not makin another_

**This is the chapter of the date , who knows what is in store for those two ;) , and I know , I am ashamed , I keep trying to get to this story but it never works! :( , lol. **

**Alright , now since that has been taken care of , here is chapter 6.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Once we reached the cabin I ran up to my room , shut the door , and began to get ready. I almost tore the closet apart looking for the "perfect" outfit when I stopped for a moment to think. It is Jack that I'm going on a date with. He said he liked me for me , right?<p>

So...oh well with trying to find the perfect outfit , I'm just going in jeans , a blue ruffled shirt , and blue converse . Hair straight with a mini braid. Just me . Kim Crawford. Nothing more , nothing less. I put on a small amount of makeup , and put on some perfume and headed downstairs , yep , right on time. Jack was sitting on the couch , talking to Milton and Eddie. They must have heard me come down the stairs because they looked up and stopped talking when they saw me.

"Hey Kim , are you ready?"Jack asked , standing up.

"Yeah"I said trying to avoid the strange looks Milton and Eddie were giving us.

"Yeah...let's go"Jack said, catching onto the staring. We walked out of the cabin and Jack grabbed a basket off of the table on the porch.

"What's that?"I asked, pointing to the basket. He gave me a very hilarious face and hid the basket behind his back.

"You'll just have to wait and find out"he said in a very deep voice . I rolled my eyes , laughing .

He led me through the yard of the cabin , and we walked through a playground at a park across the street , and to the top of a hill . He sat the basket down with him and motioned for me to sit with him. When I sat down he opened the basket and pulled out all of our favorite foods and a blanket. A picnic , that's really sweet of him!

We spread the blanket out and began eating , and just catching each other up on things.

"Some competition."Jack said , taking a bite out of his apple.

"Yeah I know, it has been a pretty crazy experience. You'd think that Bobby wouldn't put us in another reality show since we were on one once and that was pretty bad. "I said and Jack just nodded.

"I know even Rudy sa-'he was cut off by bright flashing . We covered our eyes and heard voices approaching us.

I took a peek through my fingers and saw that the paparazzi was following us.

"Why do we have paparazzi?"I shook his head in confusion.

"Jack! How long have you and Kim been hiding your relationship? Do your friends know this! Kim smile right here !"I heard so many people shout at once I didn't know what to do. Jack threw the blanket and the food back into the basket , grabbed my hand and we started running back to the cabin , only to be followed.

"Kim we saw in the interview today that Jerry wrote you a note and you smiled when you got it ! Are you cheating on Jack?!"one shouted and I rolled my eyes and Jack actually gave me a hurt look .

"Jack it's not what you think ! Let me explain to you when we get away!"I yelled , grabbing his hand again and ran up the wooden stairs to cabin , ran inside , and locked the door.

"So Kim , you and Jerry?"Jack asked , hurt clear in his eyes

"No! Jack! It was _nothing _like that ! Jerry couldn't say anything while everyone else was talking so he wrote me a note saying that he was sorry."I said , trying to get him to believe me . He rolled his eyes.

"Jerry! Get down here now!"Jack yelled , ignoring me completely . A few seconds after , Jerry stumbled down the stairs , clearly confused.

"I thought you guys were on a da-"Jerry started to say when Jack cut him off.

"Do you have a thing for Kim!"he demanded. Jerry just blinked and looked at me . I rolled my eyes.

"Jack thinks that you like me because of the note you wrote me . The paparazzi chased us out of the park and started asking about the interview...and now he thinks that we have a_ 'thing'"_I explained.

Jerry started cracking up. Jack eyed him suspiciously.

"What are you laughing at?"Jack asks.

"Me and Kim? Jack are you serious! I only like Kim as a friend , nothing more nothing less. It would have been rude to speak in the interview so I wrote it down! Calm down , and Kim would never hurt you in any way."Jerry said.

"Alright , I'm sorry guys , I'm just stressed over all of the TV attention and now paparazzi? I think we should talk to Bobby about all of this"Jack said bringing us into a group hug and placed a kiss on my cheek .

"Well , since this is over. I'm going back to my room."Jerry said leaving , but he walked over to me and whispered.

"We need to talk before you go to bed"and with that , he went up the stairs. I was a bit confused but shrugged it off for the moment.

"Since our picnic got ruined , wanna watch Kingsley?"Jack asked. I absolutely love Kingsley's YouTube videos , and I have watched them countless times.

"Sure"I said opening my laptop and we watched his latest ones, laughing at the sayings and how many curse words he had said in a matter of three minutes.

After a while it started getting late and Jerry was probably wanting to speak with me now.

"Hey Jack, I need to go get some sleep."I said , fake yawning. Thank goodness he believed me.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow morning"he says , hugging me and kissing my forehead. I leave and walk up the stairs , nearing Jerry's room that he shared with the other boys. I knocked on the door lightly and he rushed out of the room , pulling me into mine, shutting the door behind him.

"What's going on Jerry?"I asked as he sat on my bed , running his hand through his hair.

"Kim...I can't lie to you, I said earlier that I don't have feelings for you..."he started and I nodded , quite scared at where this was going.

"...but I do."just the words I didn't want to escape his mouth. I hung my head down , not sure what to do.

"You don't have to like me Kim , I know you love Jack , and he loves you , but please just keep this in mind. I have loved you since the day you started going to Seaford , and I'm not sure I'll ever stop."he said , and without giving me a chance to respond, he left the room , leaving me to a whole new set of problems.

**(A/N:Well, now it's a Kick vs Kerry triangle . What do you all think Kim should do?, and do you all thing that it's quite strange that Alex and his team haven't made any more appearances ? Review and peace!) :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Battle of The Dojo's

Chapter 8- Love triangle

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It.

**(A/N: Well everyone, I am very happy that I got 12 reviews for the last chapter so I decided to update today instead of this weekend. I hope everyone is getting happy for the holidays, because I know I am! I'm going to reply to the people without accounts now, so if you're not one of those people , I guess you can skip to the story..? I don't know lol. **

_hgirl 12/7/12 . chapter 7 _

_Great job update soon please!_

**Thank you **

_Guest 12/7/12 . chapter 7 _

_please let jack and kim and not jerry_

**I can't spoil anything but I can tell you , you'll most likely be pleased with Kim's decision in this chapter ;)**

_Guest 12/7/12 . chapter 7 _

_Hi I'm Sabrina and I love the story! You are a great writer and I relly think you should continue. I read what you said and Ithink you should't be ashamed because you didn't know. i liked the kick in this story and I sugest you to put a battle between Kim and Alex's gang. So they will hurt her so you'll make Jack will help her and...well you know how to write, I was giving you some sugestions.I relly hope you will update soon and make another fan happy _

_Love Sabria_

**Hi Sabrina , I'm really happy you like the story. Thanks, I didn't even know seven-year-olds read my stories O.o ….but…oh well. Thank you about the kick, I try to keep it sweet, nor corny or trashy, because there is a LOT of fan fictions on this Archive , so it's hard to keep everything fresh and clean. So that is a huge compliment, lol. **

**I'll definitely take your opinion into consideration; I really like doing what the readers like, yet keep surprises at the same time. Thanks again Sabrina **

_cheesys an idiot 12/6/12 . chapter 7 _

_hey cheesy. do you know what this story is rated. yeah T. for teen. so he can put vulgar words if he wants. your sister souldnt even be reading it if she is 7 so get over it. if i wrote a t story i wouldnt care if you told me not to. its my story so just shut the hell up_

**Thank you for standing up for me, I've never had any kind of conflict in my reviews concerning my story, so this is a new thing for me to deal with. The only problem with your statement is that I'm a girl, but lol, it doesn't matter, you didn't know. Thanks again for sticking up for me . **

_girl 12/6/12 . chapter 7 _

_i LOVE IT KEEP GOING YOU ARE ON THE RIGHT TRACK_

**Thank you, that means a lot to me, getting reviews like this make me smile for hours. **

_Kyrah 12/6/12 chatper 7_

_Most stories I have read do the same thing Kim cheats on jack with Jerry but this story is different and I hope Kim chooses jack I mean I am a kick shipper but I do like Kerry a little and I just don't see kerry fitting in this story so Kim should choose jack._

**I love the fact that you called my story "different" . Because any author on here can say that having almost 2,000 fan fictions , it's almost impossible to find a different story from others , so that made me really happy. I feel the same way about kerry , its just...I really do not see them happening , but there is always some part of me that thinks they would be cute together, but I am a Kick shipper all the way.**

**So now that I have all of that out of the way, here is chapter 8 of Battle of the Dojo's!)**

* * *

><p>Kim's P.O.V<p>

When Jerry left I lied back on the bed , weighing my options. I don't want to break Jack's heart , but at the same time , I don't want to break Jerry's heart either. Soon after that I drifted off into a dreamless sleep. The next morning I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring at top sound.I groaned and practically dragged myself out of bed.

I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror . I had dark circles under my eyes, my usual smile was replaced by a frown, and my eyes held sadness in them. Deciding to put some makeup on for a change , I applied some blush , foundation , and eyeshadow. I grabbed some sweatpants , and converse.

After getting dressed I sretched a little before going downstairs. I was surprised to find no one in the kitchen. _Oh well._In a way this is good , the more time I have to think this over , the better.

I decided to get some breakfast and go for a morning run. I made some cereal , ate an apple , and drank some water. After that I looked through the window to look to see if there was any paparazzi , thank goodness there wasn't any. I walked out the door , shut it quietly , and started jogging through the park.

By the time that it was about ten minutes into my run and I decided to take a break for a moment. I looked around and sat on a swing in the park , looking up into the cloudless sky. I was the only person out and it was relaxing, finally having peace and some space.

Maybe I shouldn't even be with Jack , maybe I should just break up with him and lay low with romance for a while. I can't tell him about it , he would kill Jerry! Just thinking about how mad he was yesterday made me even more scared for me , Jerry, and whoever else is in the picture in this situation.

I wonder if anyone else knows about Jerry's little crush he has on me , if they do they will most likely tell Jack and that will be hell to pay. My phone buzzed , bringing me out of my thoughts. I grabbed my phone and looked through my inbox

Hey , we all woke up and you weren't at the cabin. You okay?-Jack

I sighed , not really in the mood to deal with him or Jerry, but I sucked up my pride and emotions and typed a reply back.

**Yeah I'm fine , just went for a morning run , I'll be back in a few minutes probably-Kim**

I slammed my phone shut and started to walk back to the cabin. I looked at the time and realied that I had spent almost an hour on the swing and still had no clue what to do about ...them.

It seemed like forever but I finally made it back to the cabin and opened the door , greeted by the bitter sound of yelling. Once I realized it was Jack and Jerry I wasted no time getting up the stairs to find out what was going on. I opened the door to find them yelling at a movie on TV. In my mind I was sighing of relief but remained still on the outside.

When they heard the door open the stopped yelling and looked at me.

"Oh , hey Kim. "Jerry said. Gosh , was he good at acting or what? If I wouldn't have known what he told me last night I would have never suspected a thing. My gaze was locked on Jerry , looking for any sign of sadness or anger , confusion? No, nothing . He looked like normal Jerry.

Jack was looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you alright Kim?"Jack asked. I shook myself out of the transe and looked at Jack and Jerry clears his throat , his eyes going back to the movie.

"Yeah I'm fine , I heard you guys yelling so - I'll just ...just go. "I said , shut the door and ran out of the hall as fast as my legs could carry me, knocking someone down in the process.

"Ow. Gosh Kim , I was just trying to give you your mail , but ya know , running over me was pretty cool too." Eddie said , getting off of the ground , holding a box , he stood up , helped me up and handed me the box.

"What's this?"I asked, examining the box.

"Fan mail. Bobby said the show got high ratings so he decided to send out fan adresses and you had fan mail ...here ."he said,he said and started walking off.

"Thanks Eddie "I called out.

"Anytime"he yelled back. I decided to go read some fan mail so I went into my room and shut the door. I sat down on the bed and opened the box , the first thing that catches my eye is a magazine with a pitcure of Jack and I , with Jerry on the other side.

**JACK BREWER VS JERRY MARTINEZ FOR THE HEART OF KIM CRAWFORD **

**Page 25**

I flip to the page and start reading the article.

In the new TV show produced by the one and only Bobby Wasabi , the California dojo has some love problems arising. Apparently Kim Crawford is dating Jack Brewer, but will it crumble when teammate Jerry Martinez steps into the picture. Jack and Kim were recently caught on a date in the park near the cabins and when Jerry was brought up Jack seemed to be angry and Kim looked upset... something you would like to say Kim?

I rolled my eyes , not wanting to finish reading this magazine article. I threw it across the room. I decided to open all of the other fan mail , seeing if that would calm my nerves. Overall , they were really good and nice. No one sent me hate mail, so I decided to reply to all of my letters. Only about twenty people sent me things, so it shouldn't be so bad.

In the midst at replying to someones letter when Jack burst through the door , heart shaped cards covering his body.

"Fan mail?"I asked.

"Yeah...what's that?"he asked, going to pick up the magaine.

"Jack no!"I said , but it was too late. He looked mad , more angry than I have _ever _seen Jack.

**(A/N:Is Jack really mad? Or is it envy? How will Kim feel at all the female attention Jack seems to be getting? What will everyone else think? Well , all of your questions will be answered in chapter 9 , which will be up soon , probably before Friday, maybe , I'm not sure is also a poll on my profile , and I would really appreciate if you voted on that. Well, I'll see you guys next chapter! Review and peace!)**


	9. Chapter 9

Battle of the Dojo's

Chapter 9- Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It.

**(A/N: Hey everyone, I just posted the last chapter and decided to take a look at the reviews that I got for the last chapter. When I had counted all of them and I had found out that I had gotten 14 reviews for it I freaked out! You guys are the best!**

**Over the month of December this story has the most views so I decided that I would update this one the most, if you read my news feed you would know that I cancelled Kim and Jack Forever, including the sequel. I don't really know why I done that it just wasn't getting as many views and all it got was hate so...I'm back to focus on this story. **

**Now to reply to the people without accounts! :)**

_Kyrah _

_I love it! Yep it's official ur story is definitely different n that's exactly why I like it_

**Thank you, that means a lot! It's definitely an honor to get my story called different. Thanks again Kyrah!**

_kickforever _

_please go on on writing and soon please i am nervious i really wanna know what will happen and please tell me the end is gonna be __kick._

**I'll always keep writing. I'm glad it makes you happy. Don't be too nervous , I'm pretty sure you'll get what you want to see out of this story ;).**

_hgirl _

_Please update as soon as you can and you did a really great job on this chapter :D_

**I try to update at least twice a week , and maybe even more than that , it depends on if I have any inspiration. Thank you , that means a lot , I try to add twists to make it more interesting. **

_Vanessa _

_"ang ganda ng storya" ... That's filipino for "the story's beautiful" :D keep it up... "ituloy mo" filipino for" continue it" :) :D_

**Thank you, I'm pretty sure this story will last until around June/July of next year. Thanks again Vanessa!**

_Guest _

_Please please please update I love this story and I love the whole Kerry v.s kick ! Because of this story I'm liking kerry a whole lot more. I will love any choice you make Kim decide can't wait!_

**Thank you, not many people like the Kick vs Kerry debate. I can't believe I made you like Kerry more. If you're a kick shipper I don't think you'll have to worry…for now ;)**

_Paige 12/12/12 . chapter 8 _

_Hurry up and make the next chapter! I'm on the edge of my seat here! This story is amazing! I'm probably going to be up all night wondering what is going to happen next... It's gonna be a long night. :( _

_Ps. Sorry if I sounded rude in the first sentence. It wasn't my intention... :/_

**I'm glad; getting a reaction out of people with stories is amazing to hear. "All night?" I've never heard someone say that about my stories, that's really sweet.**

**You didn't sound rude at all, thank you for your review Paige ! **

**Well guys I have to say I was VERY happy with the reviews I got for the last chapter, maybe you guys can make me happy and get me as many (or more) this time . Now that all that business has been taken care of, here's chapter 9!**

* * *

><p>Kim's P.O.V<p>

I didn't know what to say, what could I say?

"You…you _lied _to me?!"Jack demanded. I shook my head really fast.

"Jack no it was just the magazine I swe-"I tried to explain but he was already darting up the stairs.

"Jack please stop! "I yelled, grabbing the attention of Milton, Eddie, and Rudy, who all started trailing behind me. _Why was he going upstairs_? Oh my gosh! Jerry! Jack was screaming in anger and within seconds Jerry was screaming in what sounded like pain.

I burst into the room to see Jack hitting Jerry repeatedly. I ran up to him and tore them apart , standing in the middle of them.

"What the heck is going on!" Rudy yells.

"They lied to me !"Jack yelled , pointing back and forth between Jerry and I. He walked over to Jerry and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You _knew _ I loved her , You _knew _I had her , why did you ruin everything?"he says and walks over to me.

"And for you , until you make up your mind on which one of us you like , we're done. "and he walked out of the room, slamming the door.

I felt like the Earth had stopped spinning as my eyes started growing wet. Pressure seemed to build in my chest and I didn't know what to do.

"Kim I'm so sorry"Jerry said , putting his hands up in the air and I just shrugged, one tear falling onto my arm.

"It's not your fault Jerry, don't feel bad. I'll just talk to you guys when it's time for the challenges." I croaked , going to my room , and closing the door.

I jumped and landed onto the bed , grabbing a pillow and then screaming into it . I didn't know what I was feeling right now , was I mad? Was I upset ? I really do not know.

I stayed in this position for what seemed like hours until I heard a soft knock at the door.

"Go away!"I said , throwing a pillow at the it was Jerry or Jack.

"It's just me Kim , it's just me "Milton said walking in.

"Oh , hi Milton" my voice said barely above a whisper.

"It's alright Kim , everything is going to be fine."Milton said , sitting on the edge of my bed , rubbing my back.

"No it's not , Jerry likes me , I lost Jack , he was the best guy I've ever met. He's saved me from jerks , we fought like an old married couple, I just wish that we had never started dating so we could still be friends"I said , slamming another pillow on top of my head.

"Kim it's not your fault at all in this situation , it's not Jerry's either , the only real person here to blame is Jack , he wouldn't listen to either of you , and it's not Jerry's fault for liking you , he'll probably get over it if Mika gives him another chance."he said. I nodded.

"I'd love for us to all get along but what about our friendship Milton , I can't pick one of them in specific to talk to . I just can't do it. That's like having kids and then being asked to pick which one's your favorite, it's just sick and twisted" I explained.

"Well you don't _have _to pick either of them . If I were you I would let the situation calm down until everyone has calmed down and the fight has fizzled out. Just lay low and you'll be fine."Milton said and left the room , before sticking his head back in the door.

"Oh , just a reminder , the next challenge is in one hour."he said. I nodded and sighed , not wanting to go through the pain of a challenge today.

Tears started trickling down my face again and it all seemed to hit me at once , he must not care about me _that _much , why else would he hurt me like this?

I just stayed in bed until time for the competition. I fixed my tear clouded face with makeup, and brushed my hair. After I had decided that I looked decent enough to go out I left and joined the others without saying a single word. Jerry and Jack were on different sides of the room, looking at anywhere except each other.

Not wanting to cause any trouble , I sat beside of Milton , and looked at Rudy. He grabbed a few pieces of paper and started passing them out.

"Alright, now that everyone is here. This is the schedule for the next few days , Bobby wants the groups to experience personal responsibility as well as group responsibility , so keep up with time! Now we need to go out to the park for the next challenge."he said leading us out the door.

Cameras were filiming and Rudy told us to act natural , and that it was just the TV excecutives and camera we acted natural and started going over to the challenge area. The other dojo was talking and laughing , and we were quiet and tension filled the air around us.

"Welcome to the next challenge! The next two people will be competing in the rope challenge are Jeremy and Kim!"Bobby called out. He told us the rules of the game. , but I was in my own little world , being upset and depressed really takes a lot of energy out of a person.

"Ready , Set , Go!"Bobby yelled and I started climbing , I had to get to the top and grab a bottle with a paper inside , and get back down quicker than Jeremy. I was in the lead until I looked back down and saw Jack , talking to the fans , may I add that they were girls . Really pretty girls. Laughing , flirting, smiling, and never giving me a glance. Before I knew what was going on I felt as if I was flying and then realized I was falling.

I screamed and grabbed the attention of everyone. As I neared the groung I braced myself for the impact but was caught by something. Carefully and slowly I opened my eyes , and looked up to see Jerry's face hovering over mine. He helped me back on the ground , and I thanked him for helping me.

I spotted some of the fans around the gates of the park , snapping pictures ,along with the paparazzi who must have showed up during the challenge. Our dojo lost and Alex's team won , they were beating us 2 challenges to nothing.

After the challenge and scores were settled we started going to a meeting and dojo debate.

I sat by Rudy the whole car ride. No one had said a "I hope your okay" "God you're so stupid , we should have won that challenge. It's all your fault" . Nope , not one word was said the whole car ride.

I can't do this , I can't break up the Wasabi Warriors. I have to find some way to fix this .

**(A/N:Hey guys, I know that I should have updated last Tuesday but I hope you understand that mid-terms are giving me stress right now . This is the worst time of year in school! Anyway I hope you all liked this chapter. I know it's not one of my best , but the next will be better I promise you , I'll get started on it really soon. Review and peace!)**


	10. Chapter 10

Battle of The Dojo's

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It, or Family Guy.

Chapter 10- Envy

**(A/N:Well guys , you came through for me in the end and now Battle of The Dojo's has 92 reviews! That is a **_**lot **_**of reviews for 9 chapters. You guys are amazing! Can I get to 100? We'll just have to wait and find out.**

**Now to reply to the people without accounts. **

_Kyrah _

_I love it!_

**Thank you , that means a lot to me :)**

_taylor _

_nt one of ur best?! tht ch. ws awsum...keep updating_

**Thank you , I'll update a lot of over my Christmas break so you should see some surprise updates popping up all over the place.**

_A _

_its gr8, kind of reminds me of the TV show, Surviver, do u watch it? anyways i love it :) write more soon_

**Thank you , I do watch Surviver , that is partially how I came up with the challenges in the later on chapters :) Thanks again! **

_Anonymous mxw _

_Keep going pleeeeeeease I can't wait for the next chapteeeer !__ :)_

**I'll keep updating this story over Christmas break , thank you, I hope you like this chapter. **

_Guest _

_i __understand that mid terms have u stressed out it also has me stressed out dont worry i think it is preety interesting but over winter break could you at least write 2 more chapters please i am literally dying to find out what happens your stories rock i love that its different from every body elses_

**Yeah , mid-terms are a stessful time for me, it sucks :(. Yeah , definitely , over winter break I'll have some surprise chapters popping up all over the place. Thank you, I like having **_**different **_** stories , because like I have said many times before , it's really hard to find a "**_**di**_

Well now that I have replied to everyone without an account. Here is chapter 10 of Battle of The Dojo's! I hope you all like it!

* * *

><p>Kim's P.O.V<p>

After a _very _awkward and silent car ride, Rudy finally made it to the building where the interview was being held. There were cameras everywhere and people shouting at us to smile, but I couldn't bring myself to it.

Rudy told us to get in the elevator instead of the stairs and when the doors closed he started talking.

"I know there are some ..._issues ..._that do not want to be discussed but if you all want to win this you _need _ to sort this out."Rudy said , pushing the button on the elevator.

"I don't want to take a step until they fix it!"Jack snaps. Jerry leans against the elevator wall and Milton rubs his temples.

"Jack what is your problem? This morning you were absolutely fine and now you're king of the jerks!"I said, everyone sighed , including me, knowing where this arguement was heading.

"_What's my problem? _I'm pretty sure it's the other way around Kimberly, if you and Jerry wouldn't have done anything then I would believe you and nothing would be wrong...now...I wish I had never even met you, and the guys and I would have a pretty good life without all the drama you cause!"he said and everyones jaw dropped._How dare he say something like that to me? Is this where the truth comes out? _

Something must have clicked inside his thick skull because his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Kim, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that"he said and reached out to hug me but I shrugged away and he dropped his arms down and sighed.A tear threatened to spill over, but I held my breath and dried the tear, before the silent elevator came to a stop and Rudy directed us where to go.

**Jerry's P.O.V**

Man, this is all my fault. If I had never told Kim that I like her and just kept all of my feelings to myself none of this would have ever happened and everyone would be alright, now the whole group can't even be around each other without yelling or going into an awkward silence. Rudy told us which seats to sit at then we all sat down and I looked across at Alex's team and saw a girl sitting beside of Alex. I raised an eyebrow, and nudged Eddie , nodding my head over to their table. He had the same reaction as me, then he whispered it in Milton's ear and he shrugged, saying he didn't know who it was either.

I thought Kim was the only girl in the competition, I guess someone got sick and she took their place for a while.

"Welcome everyone! We will be broadcasting this interview and debate live, just letting you know ahead of time" Bobby said.

"First order of business I would like to intoduce Cassie, she will be joining the competition as Jeffrey has left due to sickness." _Well I was right on that. _I looked down the line to see Jack staring at the new girl. If he starts flirting with her in front of Kim I swear I will kill him. That's pretty freaking mean, I thought he would try to get back with Kim, I mean they've had a thing for two years now.

I rolled my eyes at him and just turned back, facing forward.

"First question goes to Kim Crawford of the California dojo" a woman with a notepad said , grabbing an ink pen off of the table, ready to write.

"Is it true about the rumors between you and Jack breaking up because of Jerry?"she pressed. Then the whole room went silent and poor Kim was sitting in her seat, speechless.

"Well...not really. I guess it was between Jack and I and no one else"was all she said and the rest of the interviewers went insane , writing things and started snapping pictures.

"So it's true you and Jack broke up?"she pressed even further.

"Did you not hear me? I _said _it was between Jack and I so _yeah , _we broke up. How many times do I have to tell you that."Kim spat sassily. Milton and Eddie put their hands over their mouths to keep from cracking up. That sure shut that lady up!

"The next question is to Jack, what do _you _think of your break up with Kim, and how did it affect the tension in the dojo?"the same reporter asked. Kim was getting mad, but the reporter just smirked back at Kim.

"Well just like Kim had said it was a mutual decision and right now I doubt is the time to be worried about romance anyway, but in the future if things are right, we _might _have a chance. I don't know"he answered truthfully. The reporter nodded and then looked at me , dear god.

"Now Jerry. Do you think you ruined their relationship, be completely honest!"the woman demanded. Kim looked at me with pleading eyes and Jack was now interested in looking at the ground.

"Being completely honest yes, but that isn't the point. You heard them, they broke up on their own, that didn't include my help, although , may I ask you why you are so involved in the break up between Jack and Kim, on behalf of our dojo and their dojo I'm pretty sure they would appreciate a moment to be questioned before you interrogate my friends in the most annoying way possible"I spat , giving her the _what now _on my face.

She was clearly shocked and then without another word, she turned to the other dojo and started asking them questions.

"I don't know if I should be relieved that she didn't ask Milton and I any questions or insulted" Eddie whispered and I chuckled.

"I wouldn't worry about it"I said and we took a break before the debate.

**Jack's P.O.V**

I was looking at the new girl trying to figure out if I had knew her from somewhere before or not. After a while I had given up and realized she was a complete stranger , she really pretty though. _Are you insane! You still love Kim! Why are you looking at other girls!,m_y mind reminded me. Because she needs to show that she wants to get back together. I smile in the process of plotting, maybe I should flirt and see.

**Kim's P.O.V**

Rudy started cracking up when we went to go get a drink of water together in the middle of the break.

"What?"I ask curiously, grabbing a cup and pushing the button, filling the cup with water, taking a sip.

"Oh nothing, you just put her in her place _really _well"he said, getting his water.

"She needed to be told, she was supposed to ask me about the competition, not after my breakup... on the day it happened!"I said, and Rudy laughed again. We walked back into the room, and the first thing I see is Jack talking to that Cassie girl. I had a whole bunch of emotions running through me but then I stopped and realized that he was doing it on purpose. Ah, playing the whole "_envy" _ trick aren't we, Brewer?

I'm not going to make him jealous and I'm not going to embarrass him in front of everyone here, as much as I want to, the best reaction would be agitating him. So I sat back down and had a chat with one of the crew members, who I had learned his name to be Ben. He was the announcer for the commercials and show entrances, he had showed me all of the voices he could make and he made a "Peter" voice off of Family Guy and was quoting random things and I laughed until the point of crying.

I wiped my tears of laughter and calmed down, and walked back to my seat, ready for the debate. The woman who had interrogated me earlier was now standing in the middle of the two tables, holding cards that most likely had boring topics on them.

Bobby Wasabi walked into the middle of the two tables as well, whispering something in the woman's ear.

"Oh, we're going to have to postpone the debate until tomorrow morning. One of the camera men has just been reported sick, so I guess you may talk amongst yourselves until your sensei's want to leave "she shrugged and left.

Rudy said he wanted to chat with Bobby and Alex's sensei so we all stayed and I told everyone I was going to go get some air. I ran into the elevator and went to the bottom floor, and out into the courtyard in front of the building. I looked up at the gloomy dark sky, stars poking out behind some clouds. It was all so peaceful, the complete opposite of my life over the past couple of days.

"Oh , sorry Kim, I didn't know you were out here too" A voice said behind me.I turned around to see Alex, looking really sad. I really don't like him but he looks like he is about to cry and maybe I should be there for him.

"It's okay, do you want to sit with me? "I asked , motioning to the ledge beside of me. He hesitantly sat beside of me and looked up at the sky.

"What's wrong with you? "I asked. He sighed.

"I really like Cassie but she has a thing for Jack. We've been best friends for two years but I've always liked her"he said, and I looked at him and my eyes widened.

"That's the same thing between Jack and I. Except we broke up because Jack thought that I had cheated on him with Jerry. I've liked him for two years and then he doesn't even believe me. It hurts when people like that don't trust you"I said letting my emotions get the best of me.

"It's okay Kim. I know how situations like this go, and about the other day. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I just saw how happy you and Jack were and thought of how Cassie and I used to be. Now she's all over Jack."he says.

"I forgive you, and it does suck. Maybe we need to just talk to each other when bad things happen, but other than that I guess we'll still _hate _each other that way not too much drama gets started"I suggested and he smirked.

"I like that idea. Where are we going to meet up at?"he asked.

"I guess it will happen when it happens."I say and then we both agree before our groups started walking outside. We quickly joined them and started heading home.

"I got Cassie's number"Jack said waving a strip of paper in the air. Everyone mumbled a congratulations except for me , and everything fell silent again and Jack had his head down.

This time I smiled through the silence realizing that I wasn't the one with envy.

**(A/N:Well everyone , that was my attempt at the "**_**dramatic ending"**_** of chapter 10. Yeah it was pretty bad. Lol. Oh well. Review and peace! )**


	11. Chapter 11

Battle of the Dojo's

Chapter 11- Round and Round.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It, , or Apple iPods.

**(A/N: Oh, my god! You guys are the best, I got 102 reviews! I can't believe it, for only ten chapters that is a LOT of reviews. I really worked hard on this chapter as a way of kind of like a Christmas present to you guys. I really, really, really, hope all of you like it. Now to reply to the people without accounts;**

_Kyrah _

_Omg! But when are they getting back together?! Other wise I luv the envy card jack pulled! UPDATE!_

**I can't spoil when (or if) they are getting back together. I can assure you with all my heart you will be satisfied with the story finale which will be chapter 25 I think, and thank you, I hope you like this chapter! **

_Guest _

_hi i was the one at the top of chapter ten called guest i am just going to keep using that cause i dont know what to call myself and i will keep giving you feed back cause i just love to give people ideas_

_i thought it was a preety good ending but could you try to get jack and kim back together or at least make jack jealous because kim starts to fall in love for someone else again these are just suggestions that you could keep in mind _

_i love your kickin it stories they rock _

_you also rock for coming up with these ides _

_i think that your advice on real and fake boyfriends is totally true on your fanfiction page _

_i think its true cause im a girl and i also know that _

_i know you are probably getting bored with me just typing and typing so i am just going to submit_

**Okay, that's cool. **

**I can't tell when they'll get back together, but I will definitely take your ideas into suggestion. They might even revolve around a chapter. **

**Thank you that means a lot to me. **

**Thank you again. That means a lot to me too. **

**I know, I just hoped to spread it to a lot of girls minds when it comes to things like that. **

**I wasn't getting bored with you at all! I love long reviews! I think that the person who writes long reviews really cares about the story, and that is a great feeling to experience in my opinion. But, you know, that's just me. Thanks again for your review. **

**Well guys since that has been taken care of I hope you like Chapter 11 ! )**

* * *

><p>Kim's P.O.V<p>

That night I just stayed awake and thought of every moment of this competition. The good, and bad, mostly bad, but besides that I felt really bad for Alex. I'm in the exact situation and it _really _hurts a person. I also felt bad for the rest of the gang, they have had to put up with our drama this whole time and they were probably so fed up with all of us right now. Or maybe it's just me and I'm hurting. I really want to find out.

I felt so bad I can't even describe the feeling. We were the best group of friends until I decided to bring romance into it. It's all my fault. _It's all my fault. It's all my fault. _

I kept repeating that to myself until I fell asleep.

**The Next Morning, Kim's P.O.V**

I don't know how long I had been sleeping but I only slept about five hours. I woke up without a sound around me and saw that it was around 5:30 AM and decided to go swing for a bit. It helped me calm my nerves the previous time, so it might be able to help me now. I rubbed my eyes and grabbed a pair of shoes, quietly making my way down the stairs. Instead of going past Rudy's room, I go out the back door, making less noise. I jump the fence and walk over to the playground, greeted by someone on the other swing. I was about to turn around and leave when their head snapped up and I saw Alex.

I stopped and then walked over to the other swing and sat beside of him.

"Can't sleep? "He asked. I shook my head. He hung his head back down and I done the same.

"We can't go on like this." He said.

"I know….but what can we do? If Jack and Cassie like each other then they obviously like each other and we should give it a chance , but I don't know. It's just a bad situation all the way around." I said. He nodded and sighed.

"You know Kim, I probably sound like a really bad person for saying this, but sometimes I feel like life would be a lot easier if I had never met Cassie" he said and gripped the chains on the swing, his knuckles turning snow white. I would have agreed with his statement but I was thinking the exact same thing last night, so why would I confront him when I had the same thoughts.

"Well I would say that you would be a bad person , but I had thought the same exact thing last night. We could leave the competition. Drop out of karate, and not look back at this mess….but that would only create more problems rather than make them disappear" I said.

"We could go through with it, we need to make a pact. Even if we're tired of being here and want to just leave and never look back or just forget about Jack or Cassie…we need to be in this together. If 'you go I go' type thing?" He said.

To me that actually sounded like a good idea, I mean…who else do I have? Rudy isn't really any help, Milton and Eddie are tied along with Jerry and Jack, and Jerry would be awkward around since he likes me and Jack is just out of the picture entirely. I mean, he _is _the reason I'm out on a swing at 5:30 in the morning I might as well have someone to count on.

"Deal" I said shaking his outstretched hand. We then just sat on the swings for god knows how long and just talked about Jack and Cassie. His friendship was basically the exact same relationship Jack and I had. He was going to ask her out yesterday but then she told him she was interested in Jack, and then gave him her number and they haven't spoken to each other since.

It was hurting him really bad, I could just see it in his eyes. So I started talking about school and we both loved the same things, music, TV shows, movies...he even had more in common with me than Jack..and that is _saying something._ Opposites attract but I haven't even thought about it in _that _type of way. Before I knew it we were talking about Bobby Wasabi movies, our conversation about Jack and Cassie way behind us.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of someone shutting the door. I thought it was just Rudy getting the paper but when I saw that it was 5:30 AM I started getting a little bit worried. I slowly got out of bed and went to everyone's rooms, checking to see if they were awake. Milton, Eddie , and Jerry were all asleep on the couch in the living room. They must've watched movies all last night. Rudy was fast asleep so that means...Kim must have went out. I checked her room to be sure. Proving my thoughts right she wasn't asleep and I saw a muddy trail leading it's way to the back door. I looked out of the window to see her across the street on the swings with someone sitting beside of her.

Was that? No, she wouldn't talk to him. He looked up at me and looked back at her and nudged and she just shrugged and went back to talking. So she was sneaking around, talking to Alex. How could she do that to us? Especially me?!

_Well how could you break her heart in front of all of her friends and not listen to a word she says, stop talking to your best friend for liking her, take some girls phone number that you don't even know, and then you get mad when she talks to Alex?!_

Sometimes, I hate my mind, but this time , I have to agree. Maybe I need to just talk to her, maybe I can sort things might even be able to get back together, and if we don't we can still go back to being just friends.

I turned on my heel and went back to bed, and went back to sleep, needing all of it that I can get if I'm ready to ask Kim Crawford for forgiveness.

**Kim's P.O.V**

Alex nudged me and told me that Jack was watching us through the window so I glanced over, saw him with his gaze locked on me. As much as I wanted to go talk to him I stayed strong and kept talking. I just shrugged and kept talking to Alex, trying my best to forget him. We basically ranted about how stupid we thought we were and how we should be able to get over them really quick.

"What am I gonna do about Jerry?"I ask. I explained the "Jerry vs Jack" thing to Alex and he sighed.

"The only thing you really _can _do is to just talk to him about it. You can't fix this any other talk to him and try to help him go along with this crush he has."Alex says.

"I just wish it was that easy."I said, looking up at the starless sky. The sun started rising and I decided to go back to the cabin. I told Alex goodbye and went back into the cabin, expecting a run in with Jack but was surprised to find Jerry standing by the door, arms crossed.

"Hi Jerry"I said, ready to talk to him. He just raised an eyebrow to the door and I understood that he was referring to Alex. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"What about him Jerry? The fact that I was _talking _to him? He isn't like he was a few weeks ago. He has changed! I swear, you're starting to act like Jack" I regretted that last sentence the second it came out of my mouth.

"Well I'm sorry that I actually care about you Kim!" He said, raising his voice.

"Jerry wait- I-"

"Save it Kim, save it for the next guy who actually _cares _about seeing you hurt" and with that said, he darted up the stairs, slamming his door behind him. I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

_Why do I have to mess everything up?_ Well, I shouldn't bother him right now, that would only make matters worse than they already are, but can they get much worse?

I just went into the kitchen and got a bottle of water, sitting at the table in silence. I drank my water and just sat at the table, trying to think of a way to fix was all my fault, Jack won't talk to me, and now Jerry hates me. After I finished my water I just threw the bottle away, and sat back down at the table. I really needed to think this through. I rubbed my temple and sighed, wishing and praying for an idea of how to fix this mess.

"Hi Kim" Rudy yawned, walking into the kitchen, in pajama pants and a robe. I shook my head, same old Rudy.

"Hi Rudy"I sighed, staying in the '_thinking'_ position I had been in.

"What's wrong?"he asked, pouring a bowl of cereal and grabbing the milk from the fridge.

"Jack. Jerry. This competition. Everything. " I said. He poured the milk and sat down beside of me.

"Would it help to tak to someone about it?" He asked. I took my hands off of my face, and nodded.

"It's just too much, I feel like I broke up the Wasabi Warriors. I _really _feel like it is all my fault. I was talking to Alex and Jerry went off on me. Now Jack and Jerry are mad at me , and each other, and I'm caught in the middle...and I have no clue on what to do" I said.

"Well Kim, I can tell you anything in the world on what to do, but no one can tell you how to fix this...than you can. This is not your fault, but it's your situation...and you're the only person that can fix that. I can do a lot of things, like get the group together in a room and try to be a Dr. Phil parody all I can...but that is not going to fix it. _You _need to fix this" he said and left the room to go watch some TV.

Since the only thing we had to was go to the debate tonight, I went back to bed, shut the door, turned the lights off, and went back to sleep. I kept waking up with nightmares and the sound of doors shutting every now and then because of everyone else waking up. I put in my iPod headphones and drained my sorrows in music.

I eventually fell asleep and had a nightmare about Jerry and Jack both leaving me and the whole group splitting up and blaming me. I woke up with sweat running down my face and tears in my eyes. I _have _to do _something _to fix this! I can't let the whole group split up because of my wrongs.

I got out of bed and showered and got ready for today. I made sure everyone was in the kitchen when I burst into the room. Everyone went dead silent when I walked into the room and just looked at me strangely.

"I'm sorry!" I say bluntly, directing to Jerry, he raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" He asked.

"For making it seem like I was talking to him in a bad way or anything. We were just talking, I'm sorry it may have seemed that way, but it really wasn't" I say and look at Jack.

"Jack I'm really wasn't the way it seemed...but I'm kind of upset that you believed a magazine before you heard what I had to say" I answered truthfully. Jack stood up and walked over to me.

"Well what if you were in te exact same situation? Who would you believe?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"You! Of course I would believe you without a second thought to it!"I yelled back, not wanting to fight, but I was _not _about to let him stomp over me.

"Whatever, you aren't going to get anywhere with this. We aren't going to get anywhere with this" He said and realization dawned on him. _Finally, we're getting somewhere with moving on. _

"You know what...why don't we just start back to the way things were when we were all best friends?" Jerry asked, my smile faded at what he was getting at.

"Yeah, that would be great" I said with a fake smile plastered on my face. We all hugged on it and left back to our daily lives. I went back to my room and shut the door. Well at least we're all friends again, but at the same time I was hoping Jack would want to get back together...but oh well, I lived without being with him before, I can live now. I'm free! Free to flirt!...yeah that last one isn't happening, but it was good to think about that option.

I was dancing around my room and listening to music when I realized that it was time to go to the debate, _good lord! I must have been dancing for hours! _I stumbled across the room getting ready. After I got ready to leave I ran down the stairs and knocked down Jack and I in the process.

"Ow! God Kim, can I at least get down the stairs before you attempt at killing me?"he huffed, getting up. I laughed and stood up, brushing myself off.

"Sorry, so what are you holding?" I asked at the hand that was behind Jack's back.

"Oh, I was going to give Cassie a rose and ask her to go out with me" He said and my mouth formed an 'O'.

"Oh...that's cool...I hope she says yes" I say. He nods, picking a couple of thorns off of the stem.

"Well I was hoping it was going to be okay from your opinion, after we were an _item_... but we're just friends again so it should be okay" He said, waving it off and walking outside.

The only thing that was running through my mind was _"But we're just friends" "But we're just friends" _. It was haunting me as I watched him leave the room. Cassie is a really pretty girl, why wouldn't he want to go out with her?

I then realized that Alex must have heard the same thing, which leads to us talking on the swings later. Is that like our _"secret place" _that we go talk at, which everyone knows about, but it's secret to us?

I shook my head and went outside where everyone was already waiting in the van. Across the street Alex's team were getting ready to leave and Alex and I shared a look and I knew that he was really upset. He raised an eyebrow, as if asking me why I looked so upset and I just shrugged and nodded my head towards Jack. He nodded his head and done the same thing to Cassie.

I motioned for him to talk to me at the swings tonight and he gave me a thumbs up. I got into the van and Rudy drove us to the debate. The whole car ride was loud and funny, and I eventually gave in and began cracking jokes at the hilarious things we talked about, and everyone laughing at every single one.

When we arrived at the debate right on time and we all got into the elevator and went up to the top floor again. I was really getting used to this building, it didn't have a _warm _feeling to it though. It was a feeling that was very professional, and I think that we all know that the rest of the gang was anything but professional.

The door opened and we trailed into the conference room, which was already full of cameras. I sighed, not really wanting to go through this. The same woman who was getting on my nerves with my personal life was going to be the host tonight. I told Milton and I started mimicking her, and he started laughing. I was brought out of my joke by the crew shouting,

"..And we're live in 5..4...3...2..!" He said and Bobby and the woman stepped forward, holding cards in their hands, with a huge -obviously fake- smile on their faces.

"Welcome to _Battle of the Dojo's _I'm your host Bobby Wasabi" Bobby says.

"..And I'm Katheine Daniels, your Co-host for tonight!" she said. They both walked to the center of the stage and faced one of the tables.

"First up for the California team, Kim you and Cassie will be debating your opposite teams physical strengths and weaknesses. Kim you may go first" Katherine says. I thought for a second then answered.

"The strengths of your dojo is definitely using weapons, as for your weakness is probably sparring" I answered truthfully and Cassie gave me a weird look.

"Cassie, you're up" Katherine said. She cleared her throat and everyones eyes turned on her.

"Our _weakness? _Our dojo has no _weakness _, we are strong and independent, with no weakness. Thank you, blondie!" She snapped into the microphone and Alex spit out the water he had been drinking. I was mad now, why would she call me blondie over something as stupid as _this_? I was supposed to give an honest opinion, I gave it and she doesn't agree, then she was supposed to debate back, not call me _blondie! _I look over at Jack and see his mouth dropped.

"Umm Cassie you might not want to do that. That is Kim Crawford, you don't know who you're messing with" Jerry said into the microphone.

"Does it look like I care?" Cassie said. I looked at Alex who had his head in his hands, shaking his head. What does Jacks see in her? I mean , really? How could he like someone so mean?

I rolled my eyes, she was really asking to get knocked out on the floor. I was about to get out of this chair and teach her some respect but Milton grasped my hand and pulled me back down.

"Just forget her, she isn't worth it" Milton breathed into my ear and I tried to calm down. Sure enough, she shut up and the next couple of pairs went but my mind was focused on killing her. Where I come from, if you disrespect someone like that, you got your teeth knocked out of your mouth! Some people these days...

I must have been glaring at her for a while and then Eddie shook me out of my thoughts.

"Kim, would you stop glaring at her, your going to burn holes in her head" He joked, and I done nothing but roll my eyes.

"Are you sure your alright?"he asks, seeing straight through my happy facade.

"No not really. We all made up but I'm still angry for some things" I answered, looking down at my hands.

"It's because he _likes _her, isn't it?"he asked.

"That's exactly why" I answered, tears filling my eyes.

**(A/N: That chapter solved nothing, they just made up...but I hoped you all liked this "Filler" chapter. I wanted to make it good for Christmas, but , oh well. I really hoped you all liked it! Review and peace!)**


	12. Chapter 12

Battle of the Dojo's

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It.

Chapter 12 - Who do you love?

**(A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and I hope the rest of this year goes wonderful for you. I got 7 reviews for the last chapter, which was amazing, you all really liked the last chapter and I decided to include a lot of romance –**_**cough *Kick* cough- **_**in this chapter. Now to reply to the reviews without accounts:**

_kickforever _

_i didn't like it,i mean,i want kick,kick passion and a kick pair where they're very sweety with each other all day...not this,but at least they are friends again.I hope in the next chapter appear jack pov and they telleach other they love each other_

**Well I didn't want to make this story like every other one, but I **_**will **_**put some kick in this chapter, not enough for the whole story, but it explains some things. **

**Now that I replied to that review, here is Chapter 12 of Battle of the Dojo's!, *Caution, this chapter has strong language, so if any children read this story, and you can't read strong expressions , please note that this chapter has a lot of it***

* * *

><p>Kim's P.O.V<p>

A few tears slipped down my cheeks but I wiped them away as quickly as possible. I dried my eyes and kept quiet for the rest of the time, I glanced at Jack who was looking directly at me. He nodded his head towards my phone and I picked it up as soon as it buzzed.

Jack had sent me a text;

Are u okay? –Jack

I rolled my eyes as I typed a quick reply.

**Yes Jack I'm just SO peachy that your new love interest said that to me!-Kim**

I slammed my phone shut and put it back on the table. I needed to talk to him alone, and no one else around, not Alex, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Rudy or Cassie. Just Jack alone. He just sighed and put his phone down and rubbed the side of his head, staring at me out of the corner of his eye. After a while we stopped for commercial break and I just rolled my eyes when Jack and Eddie switched seats.

I put a hand on the side of my face so I didn't have to look at him. He grabbed my hand and pulled it away, and grabbed my face by my chin and gently tilted mine to face his. I looked at him and tried to have a serious face but I couldn't bring myself to it.

"Kim...please listen to me..." He pleaded but I just looked at him for a few more seconds and said nothing, he finally gave up on trying to get me to talk to him and left back to his seat.

**Jack's P.O.V**

When Kim looked at me she tried to hide her expression with a serious, tough look, but I saw right through it and saw that she was hurt. She looked at me for a few more moments and then put her hand back where it was and I sighed and went back to my seat. We went back on the air and the whole time the rest of the group had their debate I looked at Kim,who was looking down at her hands the whole entire time. I leaned forward slightly, and saw that she was looking at her phone.

I slumped back into my seat and figured she was probably talking to Alex. I huffed, but my inner thoughts reminded me that I was the jerk in this situation. After thinking for a moment I was brought out of my stream of thoughts by Katherine saying my name and I looked up to see her waving a card at me, trying to get my attention.

"Huh?" was the first thought that came to me, and that is what I asked. She laughed and rolled her eyes playfully.

"It's your turn to debate, your partner is Alex"she said and then looked back at the card. _Well isn't this just great? _I looked at Katherine and was even more let down that the subject was the drama and romance of the two teams.

"Jack you may go first" Katherine said and walked back to the middle of the floor, waiting for my beginning. I thought for a moment and tried to answer as un-biased as I could be.

"I think it's pretty childish but it's in everyone's lives even if you're not in the competition. I don't like the idea of everyone arguing...it just gives everyone stress and we have no focus" I said and Alex rolled his eyes. _What was with their team today?_

"Alex? What about your take on the situation? " Katherine kept digging into the situation as much as possible.

"Well I think it's pretty stupid of all of us...and Jack! Jack , Jack, Jack. Why are you saying it's so _stressful_ and _childish _when you cause every single part of it at your dojo? You cause 99% of the problems, and if it's not you in general, it relates to you in some form or fashion" Alex said. I rolled my eyes and started getting angry, I huffed and looked down at my hands.

I wasn't about to argue with him, because deep inside, I knew he was absolutely right.

**Kim's P.O.V**

After the debate between Jack and Alex, Katherine moved down to the Sensei's and I really wasn't interested in the argument and I texted Alex.

**Are you that mad at him?-Kim**

Yes, yes I am! He shouldn't act that way and try to fix everything and be nice to you after what Cassie said to you. Which was completely uncalled for, by the way. When everyone goes to sleep, meet me at the swings. Text me then-Alex 

I sent a quick "Ok" and then went back to "watching" the debate. Jack and Cassie started staring at each other in the most creepy way. She then winked at him and I felt like I was going to throw up. I was then even more shocked when he smiled, not a fake smile, a _Jack _smile, the same smile he used on me.

After what seemed like forever the debate was over and we left and Rudy and Alex's Sensei wanted to talk more so both dojo's went to a pizza parlor. Rudy and Alex's Sensei ,Joseph, started getting along quickly and seemed like they had been best friends for years. Cassie sat with Jack and a few other people from Alex's dojo and was talking about some very _strange _topics.

Jerry sat with Milton and Eddie, and Alex came over and sat with me. When he sat down we immediately picked up conversation about the debate and Cassie and Jack's behavior.

"She is turning into someone completely different" Alex said and I just gave him a sad look.

"I don't even know who Jack is anymore. One minute he is trying to fix things and the next he is flirting and basically having a date with Cassie" I said and the tears started flowing. I started to eat my pizza when I head a high-pitched laugh that almost broke my ear drums.

"Oh look! Kim's eating pizza! Maybe you need to switch to salad like I am sweetheart. Your weight is not exactly erm...how do I put this...pretty? Yeah, you have an ugly weight" She said and I put my pizza down.

"Permission to kill her? I muttered to Alex.

"Permission granted" He smirked, I got up out of my seat and started to walk over to their table. She turned back and started talking to the rest of the boys around her and I cleared my throat really loud. She turned around to face me and gave me a snotty look.

"Would you like to repeat what you just said to me?" I said slyly and placed a hand on my hip.

"Kim...maybe you shouldn't..." Jack started but Cassie interrupted him again.

"Well Kim. I called you fat, and what are you going to do about it?" She asked, trying to act all bad.

"I will knock the hell out of you if you don't stop being a complete whore around my friends and your own team" I said and the rest of the group "oohed" and Rudy ,Sensei Joseph , Milton, Eddie , Jerry, and Alex all ran over to the table.

"Kim, I think we all know that I could kill you if I wanted to...and you know what...I want to!" she said and stood up. I took one step back, allowing to let her try to hit me.

She swung at me - in a very sloppy way- and I easily blocked her and grabbed her hand, and flipping her over my shoulder. As if all of this wouldn't come back to haunt me she started crying..._crying! _

The rest of the boys on her team except Alex dived in the floor to help her, including Jack. I grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back up to face me. I was settling this right here, right now.

"What the hell is wrong with you Jack?! First you try to fix everything and then you go and help her and do nothing when she insults me? What is your problem? Please tell me that!" I yelled.

"I just wanted to fix everything with you and _you _wouldn't let me! I didn't want to help her, but you made her cry Kim!" he said.

"Oh, so me crying over you countless times isn't as good as when she cries for getting her ass kicked when she clearly deserved it. You're a messed up person Jack" I said and left the pizza parlor.

**Alex's P.O.V**

When Kim left I almost ran out after her, but Jack stopped me.

"Don't Alex. I need to fix this" He said.

"Fix what you started Jack, but do it right this time, Kim is a better person and she doesn't need to go through all the hell you have given her. Just go" I waved him off and went back to Cassie.

Jerry, Eddie, and Milton stood beside of me and I looked down at Cassie, who was getting out of the floor. I shook my head at her, as she stood up and latched onto me.

"Alex did you see what she done to me?!" she wailed and I pushed her off me.

"I did" I answered.

"..and? What are you going to do! We love each other, you should go confront her about it if you love me!" she pouted. This wasn't Cassie, this wasn't Cassie at all, and maybe she needed someone she had known for a while, to tell her how it was.

"Cassie, you aren't the same anymore, maybe it's this show that we're on, or maybe you saw another beautiful girl in your life and you got jealous, but whatever it was, it changed you. You went from the sweetest girl I know, to the biggest slut in town. I mean, who are you? You are everything you said you didn't want to be when you got older! When you figure out what you're doing with your life give me a call" I said and left the pizza parlor and got into 's van.

I looked through the window while putting my iPod ear buds in and saw Jack and Kim arguing and pointing at each other and wished that both of our groups could sort out our problems.

**Kim's P.O.V**

After I stormed out of the parlor I didn't know where I was going but I knew I was leaving. Tears made their way down my face as I heard someone calling my name. I didn't even turn around, I just kept walking. A few seconds later Jack ran in front of me which caused me to stop walking away.

"Kim please listen to me"he said, standing closer.

"I don't want to listen to you Jack, you hurt me too much, just like Cassie and Alex are hurting each other. I wish I could change everything" I said, looking down.

"What do you mean _change everything?"_Jack asked.

"I mean, I wish I could turn time back to that one day, and never drop my apple, and never meet you, and never become a Wasabi Warrior, and never fall in love with you, and I guess I wouldn't be hurting this bad right now would I?"I said, finally looking at him. He was stunned, he was clearly shocked that I said that, and in a way I was too.

"So what you're saying is you wish you never met me? And that you wish you never became our friend and we would never have _this?" _he asked, trying to clarify me.

"It seems like you have the picture perfectly "I said and tried to walk away from him but he stood in front of me again.

"Jack please just stop" I said in a whisper.

"No! I'm not leaving until we sort this out! We can't keep going through the competition like this, and you know that for a fact" he said pointing at me, suddenly anger took over me again and I snapped my head up to look at him.

"I've tried for days to fix this and you wanted none of that! What do you want me to do? Wait for you to be ready and moved on before you're ready to make up with me?" I asked.

"Who said I had moved on? I loved you Kim...hell...I still do! But you know how that went.I'm sorry, I'm sorry it didn't work out" he said.

"Me too" I muttered and before I knew what was happening it started raining and Jack turned to run but stayed when he saw that I just stood there, looking at the ground.

"You're not coming with me, are you?" he asked.

"Nope" I said, popping the 'p'. He sighed and walked back over to me , standing in front of me again.

"Kim, I just want you to forgive me , because I still love you, and I don't want to argue with someone I love" He said.

"Well...I don't know...what about the rose you wanted to give Cassie, what about Cassie?" I asked.

"Well, after the incident today I realized that she was a waste of time thinking about" Jack said. That was really sweet, but...I just don't know if I could trust him anymore.

"Jack...you know I love you with all of my heart right? Well if you don't know that , then I do, but maybe we need to be just friends for a while and see how that works out. Is that okay with you?"I asked.

"Yeah...anything to be around you" He said.

"So let's start everything again" I said.

"Hi, I'm Jack Brewer" He said, stretching his hand out.

"I'm Kim Crawford"I said sticking out mine and we shook hands and started joining the group, telling them that we made up, and we also made it VERY clear that we were only friends.

"Thank god you all made up! I thought I was going to die from the intense moments between everyone!"Milton said dramatically, throwing his hands around.

We all got back to the cabin and said our good nights and I went to my room and got changed into some pajama shorts, and a T-Shirt, grabbed a pair of converse and waited about thirty minutes to make sure everyone had went to sleep and I texted Alex, saying that I was going outside and to be ready. He texted back saying okay, and then very quietly I snuck out of the cabin.

I don't really know why I call it _sneaking _out of the cabin...Jerry knows about, Jack knows about it. So why should it be a secret? I don't have anything to hide so...?

I was brought out of my thoughts by seeing Alex with his hood over his head, sitting on the swing...crying?

**(A/N: Dun Dun Dun! I bet you all weren't expecting **_**that **_**were you? If you were...then...you must be a spy...or a stalker...lol. I hope you all liked this chapter. So I want you guys to decide this...**

**Should Mika appear in the story? Yes or No? She won't be a main character like Kim or Jack but she'll be in the guys, besides that, again I hope you all liked it. **

**Review and peace!)**


	13. Chapter 13

Battle of the Dojo's

Chapter 13- Bruising My Heart

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It or _The Perks of being a Wallflower _

**(A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back with an all new chapter. I'm really glad you liked the last one, I've decided to put Mika in the story, thanks to all of the wonderful feedback that I received about that question. I can't believe that I have written 13 chapters for this story, I need to update Dad? and Kim the Avatar. I know I do, and don't even get me started on the sequel for Curious. I need to get that finished and sent to my friend that BETA's that story. **

**Now to reply to the people without accounts that reviewed my story. **

**Now that have replied to everyone, here is Chapter 13 of Battle of the Dojo's!*This chapter also has some strong language, if you are not comfortable reading it, I suggest you keep that in mind***

**Kim's P.O.V**

"Alex...what's wrong?" I asked carefully, sitting on the swing next to him. He just shook his head and shrugged. I raised an eyebrow at him and pushed my swing closer to his.

"Well you obviously know what's wrong, you're crying for some reason" I stated and he looked up at me.

"I hit her" he said. My eyes grew wide and I blinked a couple times, trying to understand him.

"What?" I asked again.

"I hit Cassie, she started crying because you showed her that you weren't playing around and she wouldn't quit whining and I told her to shut up and she slapped me across the face and I hit her arm _really _hard, it left a huge red mark on it and I feel terrible" he said.

Now that I understood that it was clearly her fault I decided to try and comfort him.

"Alex she slapped you and you only hit her arm, Jerry and I do it all the time, you shouldn't feel bad" I said but he sobbed even more.

"I can't stand the fact of hitting _anyone! _My dad and mom used to hit each other in front of me as a child and it scared me about trusting people. So I vowed to myself never to hit anyone, and then that just happened...and all of the memories I had as a kid flashed back to me. I don't care if she deserved it or not...it hurt me more than it probably will ever hurt her" he breathed out.

My heart dropped to my stomach in sorrow for him. I felt really bad for him, it must be really bad for him at the moment.

"You know that promise we made to each other about leaving the competition?"I asked, he looked at me, the tears starting to stop falling.

"Kim...you're seriously thinking about leaving?" He asked me, looking at me as if I were crazy.

"Yeah, I mean, you _obviously _don't want to be here anymore, and a promise is a promise. Whether I made up with Jack or not" I say, looking at the sky, which was now filled with stars.

"I don't know Kim...are you sure? Maybe we should leave later or just stay for the full-time" He said and I shrugged.

"Whatever happens, happens, I guess we'll just have to wait and see" I said, still looking up.

"Okay, but what am I going to do? She hates me now, I wouldn't blame her...I just don't want to end up like my dad" He said and my heart broke. I felt even worse now, I sighed and thought for a moment.

"You just need to talk to her about it, maybe we knocked some sense into the girl!" I said, trying to lighten the mood, which failed miserably.

"What am I gonna do if we _do _makeup? I still like her a lot, I just don't know what to do since she has changed" He said, starting to swing. I started pushing my legs back and forth, picking up my pace.

"Well, we all accept the love we think we deserve" I said, hoping he would catch on.

"You got that from _The Perks of being a Wallflower _but, what do you mean by that with _me _exactly?" He asked. I looked up at the stars and smiled into the warm air tickling at my shoulders.

"Well, you said she had changed, do you deserve what she is now?" I asked. He looked down for a moment and everything was silent.

"I guess not" He said.

"Well then there is your answer. I'm not trying to make you not like her anymore or anything, I just don't want to see you get hurt" I said.

"I understand. Both of us have been there" He joked and I laughed. Neither of us had said anything for a few minutes and we just swung in silence...but it was a happy kind of silence.

In the middle of staring up at the sky he started asking me questions.

"So what's going on between you and Jack?" He asked.

"We made up, but didn't get back together" I said, saying the last part softly.

"Ah, so it's one of _those _situations" He stated and I just raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well you say you guys are _starting over as friends, _when the only thing that both of you wanted to do is get back together" He stated, and I just grew even more curious.

"That is _not _what happened between us, and how would you know?" I asked. He shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"I can just tell from the situation, and Kim...that is a big lie. Look me straight in the eye and tell me that you didn't want to get back together with him" He demanded the last part. I huffed and stopped the swing.

I looked him straight in the eye and then caught myself. _What am I doing?! Of course I want to get back together with Jack!_ I stayed silent and looked away. He smirked and laughed.

"See? I told you that you wanted it! So why didn't you guys get back together?" He just kept going on with questions.

"I don't know...it's just complicated" I answered.

"I thought Jerry liked you, what are you going to do if you guys start going out again?" And that was the question that took me by surprise.

"I-I haven't really thought of that"I said.

What could I do? I have to get Jerry's mind and attention away from me and try to drive his crush away to someone else...but who? I suddenly smiled, _Mika._

_"_Mika"I said quietly, smiling.

"What?" Alex asked, tilting his head to the side, clearly confused.I shook my head out of my thoughts and answered him.

"Before the competition started Jerry had a really huge crush on this girl named Mika who went to our school, and since we started the competition I don't think he's spoken to her, and I'm the only girl our age that he's been around and that _might _be what is making him like me a lot more. So maybe if I can get Mika to come out and visit Jerry, he can start liking her again and not like me in that way anymore!" I said, the plan already forming in my head.

"Kim are you sure you want to get caught up in Jerry's love life?" Alex asks, I roll my eyes.

"I already _am _caught up in Jerry's love life Alex, why do you think it's so complicated to just hang out with him?" I say.

"Alright, I still don't think it's a good idea" He said and I shook my head.

"Sissy" I teased, sticking out my tongue at faked being shocked and put a hand on his hip.

"Am not!" He protested.

"Are too" I said, teasingly.

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am too...wait...wait a minute" He said. I laughed, pointing at him.

"Ha, even you admitted it" I said. He crossed his arms like a four-year-old child and stuck out his bottom lip, making it an even more cheesy scene.

"You're mean, Kimberly!" He snapped playfully.

"Right back at you, Alexander!" I snorted, we both looked at each other in a mean way until we both busted out laughing. This is one of the reasons I enjoy swinging with Alex, because all of my anger and sadness just fades away into this one friend that actually understands the situation I'm in.

"Thank you Kim" He says after a while. I look at him oddly for a second.

"For what?" I ask.

"Being there for me when no one else will" He says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well you done the same thing" I said, nudging him with my elbow. He just smiled sheepishly, and looked down at his watch.

"It's getting pretty late, I don't want anyone to find out I'm gone" He said as he started to raise out of the swing. I jump out of my swing, almost falling at first, dizzy for a moment.

"Yeah, I should get going too" I said. We just stared at each other for a moment not sure whether we should walk off or give each other a hug. Awkwardly enough, we give each other a quick hug.

"Bye Kim, see you tomorrow?" He said.

"Bye Alex, and yeah, I'll see you tomorrow" I said and started walking back towards the cabin. I started weighing my options on how I was going to get in.

If I go through the back door like I always do, I might run into Jerry or Jack, and the last thing I want is them asking me about me talking to Alex, but if I go in the front door that will surely wake up _everyone _in the house, and dealing with Eddie when he just wakes up, is hell to pay.

Risking Jack and Jerry's sleep it is. I slowly opened the door, shutting the door as quietly as possible. I started walking up the stairs to go to my room, and half way up they creaked really loud.

_Crap! _Maybe no one heard it, so I just kept trying to make my way silently up the stairs.

"Hi Kim" A familiar voice chimed behind me.

**(A/N: Well I obviously failed at that chapter, sorry it was nothing but them talking, and who stopped Kim? The next chapter has so much fluff in it, I am not even joking with you, it has **_**so **_**much fluff! Well anyways, I hope you all liked this disaster of a chapter. Review and Peace!)**


	14. Chapter 14

Battle of the Dojo's

Chapter 14- Fakin' It.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It.

**(A/N: Happy New Year! I hope you all had a great on New Year's Eve, and I hope 2013 is a great Kick year! Now to reply to the people without accounts;**

_isyia _

_Love ur stry! I want to read more_

**Thank you, that means a lot to me **

_kickforever _

_at least she accepted that she wanna get back with jack,and well you're right ,this chapter is only jack and kim talking to each other but don't worry i'm sure you're gonna put the next better than any of the others,so it worth it read it(o thing there you say that expression for say it wasn't a waste of time read it).you for reviewing my last review and try to do it better_

**Well, I did want her to accept the fact that she is going to get back together with Jack and that they are meant for each other, I know, I wanted to make it longer, but I wanted it to be up before New Year's Day so I rushed to finish it, you're welcome for replying to you, I don't really think it's a huge deal, you used your time to review and give your honest opinion. So I feel like I should, do the same. I hope you get the fluff you expect in this chapter!**

**Now that I've replied to everyone, I hope you all like this fluffy chapter! *Please note that this chapter has some language that may be intense for children***

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's P.O.V<strong>

I slowly turned around and was partly glad it was Rudy that I was facing. I sighed in relief and walked down the stairs.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked, motioning to the living room. I nodded and silently walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch.

"Kim...can I ask you why you were out with Alex?...at midnight?" He asked, I glanced over at the clock, and sure enough, it was past 12:00.

"We have similar situations about things, and we just vent to each other about things that don't really go right, no plotting or anything like that" I said, even though we do have the promise, that isn't plotting, so I shouldn't feel guilty.

"You know how people, especially the media, would act if they even thought something was going on between you two, even Sensei Joseph was talking about how close you guys seemed to be..." He said, looking at me funny. I rolled my eyes.

"Rudy, are you saying that I can't hang out with him?!" I asked/yelled. He sighed, grabbing a peppermint candy out of the bowl on the table and put it in his mouth.

"No, all I'm saying is watch who you hang out with, and you know what. Being away from him might be what you need" He said.

"Rudy! He isn't a problem, you're acting like a child!" I said, starting to raise my voice. His eyes seemed to darken as he stood up.

"Kim, arguing with me makes you act like the child, I am the adult, you are the child, go back to your room and if I catch you with Alex again, you will be kicked out of this competition" He said and a lump formed in my throat as I stomped up the stairs, not sure of what I was feeling.

Maybe Rudy was just in a bad mood, maybe I was being a brat, either way, what does me being friends with Alex have to do with this? It's not my fault I have to talk to someone other than the guys to get me feelings out! I rubbed my temples as I went to my room, slammed the door, and crawled into my bed, and went back to sleep.

Well...not slept, I just closed my eyes and thought about that conversation, then I thought about my promise, and then I thought about Jack. Jack Brewer, the reason all of this started. Through the arguements and good moments Jack has always been there for me when I needed him, but right now I didn't know what to think of him.

I love him, but right now I can't help but think that he's the reason Rudy doesn't want me talking to Alex. Or maybe he's just being reasonable and I'm tired and grouchy. The only thing I'm thinking of now is Jack, and I doubt any good is going to come from this.

**Kim's P.O.V (The Next Morning)**

My alarm clock went off, and I trudged out of bed and over to my closet, grabbing the closest outfit I could find, I put it on, brushed my hair, and went downstairs, not even bothering to put on any makeup.

Everyone was sitting at the table, eating breakfast, and Rudy stood up and walked into the hallway with me.

"Kim, I may have been a bit rude last night, but it's for your safety, including Alex's. The producers want to talk to you and Jack today, so you need to dress professional. Like dress and heels, type of professional" He said, eyeing my sweatpants and baggy sweatshirt. I raised an eyebrow.

"Just Jack and I? You didn't have anything to do with this...did you Rudy?" I asked. His eyes grew wide and he started stuttering.

"You know..I- hey look, mail!" He said, running to the door, leaving me with an angry look on my face.

Well this sucks, what are the producers going to do? Normally I would hold a string of confidence, but not now, they could kick me out of the competition for good! Well, yeah, I did promise Alex that if things got bad we could leave together, but I don't want to get _forced _out, and words can't even explain how disappointed I am with Rudy. Everything bad seems to happen to me lately. Hopefully that bad luck will pass over...hopefully.

**Jack's P.O.V {Flashback of this morning}**

I _was walking downstairs this morning and heard Rudy talking on the phone. _

_"I think you should talk to both of them...they were a great couple...and she needs some rules and boundaries" He said. _

_"...They were a great couple..."_

_Was he talking about Kim and I? Good lord, what did she do now? _

_"Yes...I do think they should still be together" He said and then turned around, saw me, and hung up the phone. I crossed my arms over my chest, gave him a glare, and he started stuttering. _

_"U-um...I'm gonna have to call you back...okay...this afternoon, I've got it...yeah...alright...okay...bye" He said, hung up the phone, and leaned against the counter. I stayed in the same position. _

_"Hey Jack...what's up?" He asked, his voice staggering at an umcomfortable level. _

_"Well nothing much...what about you...talking about my relationship with Kim?" I snickered, walking down the steps. He had a strange look on his face as he tried to lie about not talking about us. _

_"Whaaatt? Pshh, nooo" He said, dragging out the 'no'. I rolled my eyes, and walked down the rest of the stairs, and walked over to him. _

_"Rudy! What's going on?!" I asked. _

_"I may, or may not, have scheduled a meeting with the producers on how you two should be a couple" He said, the pitch of his voice raising at the end of his sentence. _

_"Rudy! You can't just force something like this in someone's life. I don't know what happened to make this happen, but Kim can and will most likely kill you" I said. He pouted like a two-year-old kid, and jumped on the couch. _

_"I know!" He groaned through the fabric on the couch. I rubbed my temples, trying to think of a way to get us out of this mess. _

_"What are we going to do Rudy? I think we both know this isn't going to go well!" I said, starting to pace. _

_"I guess we'll have to go, Kim will probably never talk to you again, but alright" I said after a while._

_"I'm going to watch some TV in my room" I said, waving Rudy away as he tried to talk to me. _

_I sighed walking back upstairs. This is going to be terrible! Kim is going to wind up killing at least someone, or hurting them. _

**Jack's P.O.V {Present} **

I was sitting at the table, eating my cereal as I watched Rudy and Kim talk in the hallway. Kim started to look angry, and I figured that Rudy told her that we were going to visit the producers today. I looked away, so she wouldn't use me as a reference, because the last thing I wanted was for her to bring me into the middle of her arguement with Rudy.

Eddie and Milton started whispering, and Jerry joined in.

"What?" I asked looking up, tired of them whispering in an annoying tone of voice.

"We were just talking about how Rudy is making you and Kim go visit the producers, you do know about that right?" Eddie spoke up. I rolled my eyes, dropping my spoon in my bowl and rubbing my temples.

"Yes Eddie, I know about it, and I most certainly am not going to enjoy it" I said in a snippy tone.

"Oh please! Of course you'll enjoy it!" Milton exclaimed, rolling his eyes. I looked at him confused.

"How am I going to enjoy that?" I asked, confused.

Milton scoffed and Eddie laughed, while Jerry remained quiet.

"Must I explain everything to you?! You will most likely have to fake date Kim, which means you'll have to act like a couple at the challenges, and most likely kiss a few times" He said, taking a bite of French Toast.

I rolled my eyes, even though they had a point, I would love hanging around Kim more, it won't feel right. I pushed my bowl away and looked at them like they were crazy.

"Guys! Even though I would really enjoy a relationship with Kim, I don't want to force it, what would that be? Drama? Yes, like it has been for the past few weeks now. Nothing is going to be fixed by all of this drama between Kim, Jerry, and I" I said. Jerry said nothing, but ate in silence.

Milton and Eddie shrank back in their seats, looking down, probably feeling guilty. I sighed mentally in relief, _thank the lord that conversation was over!_

I looked at the clock and saw that the afternoon was starting to roll around. I wonder what time we have to be at the meeting. I sure hope this goes well...well I know that it can't go well...but I hope it goes _decent. _

**Kim's P.O.V**

After Rudy left I walked back up to my room. I didn't even want to face Jack, he probably knew, and that would make things worse between us. What if they make us fake date? That would hurt our friendship, and maybe future relationship. There is only so much our friendship can take.

Then again, it has survived Ricky Weaver, Brody, Lindsay, Donna Tobin, and the Karate Games, so why should this adventure be any different. I can't be rude and throw a fit, I'll look like a brat. Then again, I can't let them take over my entire life, I need _some _personal thoughts and space.

"Kim?" Someone asked, knocking on my door.

"Yeah? Come in" I said, looking away from the door. I felt someone sit beside of me on my bed, and I made no effort to see who it was. Because I already knew.

"Hi Jack" I said. I looked up at him slightly, he was looking at me confused.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked.

"Well let me think, Rudy knows better than to bother me right now, Jerry and I are on awkward terms, and I highly doubt Milton and Eddie would be up here, plus you're the only one in this group brave enough to face me" I said, laying my head back down.

There was a pause of silence, until Jack flipped my body over, forcing me to look at him. I raised an eyebrow.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked.

He chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Obviously I wanted to talk to you, why else would I be here?" He said. Well, that made me sound really stupid.

"Well.." I started, sitting up.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked, hugging my knees.

"You know why Rudy is making us go to that meeting, and what if they make us fake date?" He says in a soft voice.

"Why would it affect us? It's all a show. Nothing real. Unless...you want it to be real"I said, giving him a questioning look. He started stuttering and had no words.

"U-umm. No. I mean, we're just friends. All we probably will ever be, nothing more, nothing less right?" He said. I wasn''t about to let this slip away, we needed to talk about this, not change the subject.

"Is that really how you feel Jack?" I asked.

"Honestly...no" He said looking down.

"Then why are we fighting? Why are we letting everything ruin our friendship? And our former relationship?" I asked softly. He looked up at me, eyes filled with mixed emotions.

"I don't know Kim, I'm everything. Not believing you about Jerry, or Alex. It's hard to watch someone you love, love someone else" He said.

"But the thing is,is that I never loved Jerry or Alex, I've always liked you. Ever since that one day I decided to be a huge klutz and drop my apple" I said.

"What about Ricky? And what about Brody?" He spat.

"I never really had a thing for Brody, and you saved me from Ricky...just imagine if you never moved to Seaford how much I would have been hurt that night" I said. His hard gaze softened and his shoulders slumped.

"I'm sorry" He said, I smiled weakly.

"It's okay" I said, and the next thing I knew, we were both leaning in, we were two inches apart...almost there

"HEY GUYS I JUST WANTED TO -WOAH!" Rudy said, bursting into my room. Jack and I leaned back, looking at each other with wide eyes, thinking of some excuse to cover this up.

"We were just- I was just- I'll just go!"Jack said leaving the room, or shall I say _sprinting at top speed _out of my room.

I leaned back against the wall, groaning. Rudy laughed, gasping for breath.

"Gosh, I knew you guys would get back together" He laughed.

"We aren't back together!" I yelped. He shut up, stood up straight and put a firm face on.

"Well, whatever it may be, I was here, I saw it. Anyways, the real reason I'm here, is to tell you the meeting is in two hours, since you're a girl and use makeup and wear a dress and heels, I thought I would tell you ahead of time. Bye now" He shrugged, walking out the door.

I groaned again, shut the door, and on my way to my closet, I could hear Rudy laughing while walking down the hallway. I rolled my eyes. _Classic Rudy. _

I picked out a white dress, tan flats, and put on a few bracelets, including a bracelet that Jack got for me a few months ago. I done my makeup, and fixed my hair. By the time that I had got ready we had twenty minutes to go, so I decided to head downstairs. I left my room, and walked over to he staircase, glancing over it, to see Jack and Rudy sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys!" I chirped, walking down the stairs. Their backs straigtened when they saw me, and they both got up.

"Hey Kim, ready to go?" Jack asked casually. Well, I can see that this afternoon is heading South.

"Yeah, are you guys ready?" I asked. Rudy nodded and opened the door, yelling at the guys, telling them goodbye.

We walked to Rudy's van in silence, Jack got in the front with Rudy, and I got in the back.

"So... I want you guys to be respectful and nice, and on your best behavior" Rudy said, looking at Jack, then glancing at me through the mirror.

"Rudy...you sound like my dad, of course we're going to be nice. The last thing we want, is to get in more trouble" I said.

"Kim's right, we won't do anything bad...and if Kim tries to pounce on anyone, I'll hold her back like I always do" Jack jokes, and I laughed along, faking it of course.

Rudy snickered to himself before the most awkward subject came out of his mouth;

"So what was you guys _almost _kissing earlier?" He said, content with the shocked expressions we had to give.

"Rudy!" I exclaimed, but Jack shushed me. I looked at him, afraid of what he was going to say.

_Please don't say we're just friends and nothing more, please don't!_

"Rudy, it was just a freak accident. We have no feelings for each other, at least in my understanding, that's the truth. Right, Kim?" All eyes were on me, Rudy's eyes shifted from me to the road.

_Damn it!_ I was in the hot seat now!

"Uhmm...yeah..no feelings whatsoever" I muttered, looking down.

"Well, you guys better get over it! Because you all are most likely going to have to date, or fake date" He said, pulling into the parking lot. In silence, we nodded and got out of the car, trailing behind Rudy.

When we reached the meeting office, we walked in, and I automatically felt uncomfortable. The place had a stiff atmosphere, and a crisp smell of coffee and hard work in the air. It was cold, and I wish that I had brought a jacket. I rubbed my arms, warming myself up.

Rudy led us to a room, and knocked on the door.

"Come in" a voice boomed from behind the door. I flinched, and Jack looked at me, as if trying to calm me down. Rudy chuckled, opened the door, and we walked in, greeted by Bobby, a woman with dark hair, and too much makeup.

My spine straightened, and I sat down, and gulped at how serious they looked.

"Thank you for having them here Rudy" The woman nodded at him, and Rudy smiled sheepishly. Oh, okay, so that's _really _why we're here, Rudy has a crush on the woman producer...should have saw that coming!

"Well Jack, Kim. We have called you here because of the romance between you two. When you two were together, and even before that, the show had high ratings, now that you aren't together, the show ratings have went down, so in order for us to be a top TV show, we feel that it is best for you two, to resume dating, or to even _fake date" _She said. I raised up, ready to defend my case, when Jack swiftly pulled my arm back.

"It's not worth it, let's just play along" He whispered in my ear. I layed back in my seat, trying my best, not to claw the woman's eyes out.

"Do we have a deal?" She asked, peering over her glasses. I looked at Jack, and he gave me a shrug.

"What choice do we have?" He whispered.

"Yes, we have a deal" I answered firmly. She smiled, reaching out to shake our hands.

"Now, to discuss rules" She said. I raised an eyebrow. Rules? What rules?

"You cannot be seen with Alex anymore Kim, that would make people give you a bad reputation, and you wouldn't want to give your dojo a bad repuation, would you?" She said. I clenched my fists until they were snow white, and bit my tongue until it was almost bleeding. Anything to keep me from protesting.

"Are you okay with that Kim?" She said. My eyes darted to Rudy, who had a stern face on.

"Yes" I rolled my eyes.

" ...as for you Jack. You cannot be seen with Cassie anymore either, it would make people get the wrong idea of you as well" She said when she saw Jack snickering at me. His face turned shocked, and he huffed. The woman cracked a small smile at me, which I gratefully returned. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

**Jerry's P.O.V**

While Rudy, Jack, and Kim were out with the producers, Milton, Eddie, and I were at the cabin, just talking about things.

"Some competition, huh? All we've been doing is interviews and things" Eddie spat, sprawling out on the couch. I nodded in agreement, covering my face with a pillow.

"We're going to have a competition in a few days, at least that's what I heard Rudy saying this morning" Milton said, sitting down on the other couch, a bag of potato chips in his hand, a soda **(A/N: Where I come from we say pop, but just for the sake of it, I'm putting soda.) **in the other.

"Yo what do you think is going on in the producer's office right now?" I asked, putting my hands behind my head.

"I don't know, they're probably trying to make Jack and Kim fake date" He said, crunching on a chip, and turning the TV on.

My eyes widened, wait! Stop that! You need to stop thinking of Kim in that way!

"Why do you think they're doing that?" Eddie asked, his voice muffled through the couch.

"It's the most simple answer ever, they want the ratings of the show to be up, so they're going to fake date, people want to see drama, nothing actually interesting like our friendships" He said, flipping through channels.

"Well yeah, but Kim isn't that kind of girl. I doubt that she will go through with a plan like that, and if she does, it must be for some strange reason like blackmail" I said, tilting my head over to look at two of my best friends.

"Yes, that may be the case, but then again, Kim really does like Jack, she might want to do it" Milton said, a mouth full of chips. I said nothing, and just thought that maybe he is right. Of course Kim likes Jack, she always has, she always will.

**Kim's P.O.V**

"...and one last thing" The woman said, right before we were about to leave.

"Yeah?" Jack asked.

"This fake dating thing, stays between us five. No one else" She said. Jack looked at her confused.

"Not even our friends?" He asked.

"No. That makes the dating look more real than it actually is. Don't tell them that you two are '_dating_' until a few days from now, that way it won't look fake, we want it all to look real. Understood?' She finished.

Jack and I sighed, not wanting to break the Wasabi code, but wanting to get through with this fake dating thing.

"Deal" We said, shaking her hands.

"You're free to go, happy dating"She winked as we walked out of the room.

Once we were in the parking lot, we found out it was starting to rain, and Rudy told us to wait there, and that he would drive closer.

I looked at Jack the same time he looked at me.

"Some meeting, huh?" I said, trying to make the awkwardness in this situation disappear.

"Yeah...I guess that means we'll have to start acting like a couple. Holding hands, kissing, things like that..." He trailed off.

_Where was this going?_

"Uh...yeah...I guess so" I said. He smirked, what was he doing?

"Well I guess we should start now" He said swiftly, and the next thing I knew, Jack cupped my face in his hands, and pressed his lips to mine. At first I was so shocked that I didn't kiss back, but after a few seconds I did.

When we pulled away my eyes were wide, and my jaw dropped.

"You know we didn't have to pretend we were a couple for a few more days, right?" I said. Even though I was actually really happy at what he just done.

"Who said I was pretending?" He remarked slyly, right before Rudy pulled up. Without another word, he walked away and got into Rudy's van, leaving me to trail behind him.

**(A/N:Well now that I have finished this chapter, I must say, the ending shocked me too, I didn't think I would write it like that, and I most certainly didn't think I would make Jack act that way. Lol, anyways, I hope you all liked it, and I guess I will see you next chapter! Review and peace!)**


	15. Chapter 15

Battle of the Dojo's

Chapter 15- Breaking the Code

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It.

**(A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with chapter 15, I got a lot of positive feedback for the last chapter, and I'm very glad that all of you liked it. It really makes me happy that you all liked it. Now to reply to the people without accounts;**

_kick lover 101 _

_luv it  
>love your stories<br>please reply i dont have an account  
>u should add mika for jerry,julie for milton,kelsey for eddie<br>any ways i like it that kim and jack kiss awesome  
>please make it like leaving us thinkin till the next one<br>bye and peace out and xd_

**Thank you, that means a lot to me, it really does. I was thinking about putting some more guests in, and you have just given me a great idea. Thanks, I really wanted to put some Kick into the story, and just build up some tension. Okay. I think I done that quite well with this chapter. ;). No surprises. Well, thanks again. I'm really happy that you liked it, and I hope you like this chapter. **

_kickforever _

_thank you,it was awsome,and the end,don't complain about it because i thing it was amazing,i mean apart from me i think anybody else could think that end either,you just use the intrigate factor,and it was very ,and i hope that you'll still write like this because is amazing_

**Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. I really want to make this story really serious, yet at the same time, keep it at a level that is appropriate for an average teenage story. I'll try to keep writing with that kind of writing style. Thanks again, for reviewing my story the past few chapters, and giving me some honest feedback. I really appreciate it! **

_lolo _

_really god_

**Thank you.**

**Well everyone, I'm glad that you all liked it, like I said, I'm really hoping that this chapter clears up a lot of confusion and things. Not to mention that chapter 14 got 12 reviews! That is AMAZING! Thank you! I hope that I can get to 200 reviews later on…. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. )**

**Jack's P.O.V**

Well, I honestly have no idea where that burst of confidence came from, and I'm still in shock, but I mean, I just kissed Kim Crawford! That is AMAZING! The whole car ride back, Kim's eyes were burning a hole in the back of my head.

I slid down in the seat a little bit, looked in the mirror. Yep, still staring. It was one of those surprised stares. I smirked to myself, I actually have that affect on Kim Crawford.

**Kim's P.O.V**

I stared at Jack the whole way back. I wasn't mad, I wasn't upset, but...I wasn't exactly happy. If that makes sense. I'm more confused than ever, what does that mean? Jack actually want to be more than just a "_Fake couple". _Of course I wanted to be more, but the consequences don't really make it worth it.

Jerry, I still need to contact Mika, and I don't know how Alex is going to react when I don't show up tomorrow at the swing. Things just really aren't working out for me anymore...not at all. When we made it back to the cabin, I ran out of the van, through the door, ignored everyone greeting me, and went to my room, shut the door quietly, changed into my pajamas, and flopped down on the bed, and drifted off into a nightmare filled sleep.

**~Next Morning, Kim's P.O.V~**

I woke up, rolled my eyes, and got out of bed. My phone was buzzing, and I had about 30 different texts from Alex. Gosh, was he that upset?

_Kim, I really need someone to talk to, I desperately need advice!-Alex_

_Kim...where are you? Why aren't you answering your phone? Are you mad at me?-Alex_

_What did I do?-Alex_

_Kim...answer...-Alex_

The list goes on. Guilt ran through my body as I got dressed. Basically everything that I'm doing now is a lie. _Dating_ Jack_, forgetting _Alex, _replacing_ our code for the sake of television...that isn't what we know...we were a strong group going into this competition, we may not even be the warriors going out anymore. I'm on the verge of giving up right now...I don't know what to do.

I walked downstairs, and out the door, and to the swings. I was just about to turn around when I saw Alex, but then I realized that I shouldn't care what happens. Rudy doesn't own me, he isn't my father, he can't tell me what to do.

I sat down with Alex, and he looked at me warily.

"Hey..."he drew out awkwardly.

"Alex, look. I'm really sorry that I didn't answer you back, everything has just been weird lately...and I dont' know what to do. I think I'm ready to quit" I decided. He looked at me, eyes wide.

"That's what I wanted to tell you, things have backfired with Cassie, and she won't even look at me"

"You think that's bad, I have to fake date Jack. I'm not supposed to tell you, or even talk to you, but oh well. We need to get out of here" I said, leaning forward, resting my elbows on my knees.

"I know, what about tomorrow night, after the competition. We can sneak away and go back home''

"That's really risky. What if our teams hate us forever"

"Kim! If we stay here there will be no teams!"

"...I guess you're right..."

"Tomorrow at midnight?" He asked, making the position.

"Tomorrow at midnight" I said, putting my fist against my palm.

"Wasabi!" We quietly chorused.

**(A/N: Okay, I know, that was really short, and you all want to kill me for not updating, but I'm sorry. I guess I had just lost my place with this fandom...but I'm back now!...review? Peace!)**


	16. Chapter 16

Battle of the Dojo's

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It.

Chapter 16- Moving On

**(A/N: Well, at least you all didn't want to kill me for not updating. Overall, you guys really seemed to like the last chapter, and I'm glad that you all liked it, I think you all will kill me for what happens over the next couple of chapters…but I don't know…..I hope you all don't kill me. Just kidding, I know you guys wouldn't do that! Now to reply to the reviewers without accounts!**

_kick's 1 fan _

_i really like the story so far but i dont really want for kim and alex to run away. i hope kick prevails! but it is your story so i will be happy with whatever you write :)_

**~Thank you, I'm not really going to give anything away, but you might be happy with what happens.**

_Guest_

_noooo please update make kim stay and kick happen please maybe have the other team cheat but please MAKE KICK HAPPEN I Luv Your Story its soo addicting_

**~I might and I might not make Kim stay, chapter 17 holds all of the answers to that question! I hope you like this chapter, and thank you **

_Izzy _

_OMG love the story have like Alex do something bad and hve Kim comfort him and hug each other then hve like them have a moment n then kiss OMG love it have them run away and 5 years later have them bump into each other and Alex and kim are dating yah it's your story though jus given you ideas lol_

**Thank you, that means a lot to me that you like the story. I might actually use that idea…I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to write it yet, but that's a great idea. Well thanks again Izzy, I'm glad you liked it. **

_PERTEMISSEXISFUN _

_THIS STORY IS AMAZING keep going as for my name my friend changed it somehow O you should have kim make the move and have jack and kim in a makeout session mika should come back and be all like i missed you jerry.  
>julie for milton kelsey becomes a wasabi warrior and daate Eddie!<br>D  
>0<br>:D  
>:0<br>__:O_

**Lawl, what a username! XD. Thanks, I'm glad you like the story. . Jack and Kim are going to have a lot more romance in this story, trust me. As for Mika, Kelsey, and Julie, I guess you'll just have to wait and see what happens.**

_Guest _

_Please keep going_

**~ I am, don't worry :)**

kick forever

i am suprised but cool though you still rock.  
>omg im just nice and optimistic i cant help it.<br>i cant wait for the next chapter and i also cant wait for kickin it season 3  
>anyway peace out you are awesome!<br>xD

**~Lol, thanks :) I hope you like this chapter. Awe, thanks. Someone thinks I'm awesome xD. **

**Well, now that I have answered everyone's replies, here is chapter 16)**

**Kim's P.O.V**

I went back into the cabin, and slipped back into my room without any interruptions. I got dressed and ready for the competition, and went to go eat breakfast. By the time I got downstairs all of the boys were arguing over who got to pour the cereal first. I rolled my eyes, grabbed the box out of Milton's hand, poured it in everyone's bowl, poured some for myself, and then got out a bottle of water.

Rudy was reading the newspaper, and when I sat down, he slammed it down on the table. He nodded forward, as if telling me to look at it. Hesitantly, I peered at the paper, and I mentally groaned when I saw the headline.

**Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford start dating once again?!**

Then it had a huge article about how Jack and I were spotted kissing, and I sighed, sitting back. I looked at Rudy, and he had a huge grin on his face.

"Isn't this great?" He exclaimed excitedly, as the boys walked over to the table.

"What's great?" Milton asked. Shutting my eyes to keep from seeing their reactions, I handed him the newspaper. I heard a few barely audible gasps, and a chuckle.

"...Sooooo..." Eddie dragged out, probably wanting an explanation.

"YEP! It's true, you heard it right here, we're back together again!" Jack shouted, intertwining our fingers. I couldn't even bare to look up, so I kept my eyes fixed on the article, trying my absolute best not to crack. I can't stand lying, that is just not me, I can't do it to save my life.

"Yep...we are _happy _together" I muttered, mentally rolling my eyes.

"What was that?" Jack whispered, in an annoyed tone. I barely shook my head.

"I mean, YEAH! Of course! We're back together!" I cheered, looking up to Milton and Eddie who were grinning from ear to ear, and then there was Jerry, who had an unreadable expression.

"That's amazing! I'm really glad you guys are back together, you guys are really cute together!" Eddie said, and then Rudy told us to go get ready for the competition, even though it was a couple hours away.

Since I had thought this through carefully, I walked into my room, and got out a backpack. I tossed about half of my clothes in it, and put the things I would abosultely need, such as underwear, bras, deoderant, things like that. Then I put a journal in the front pocket.

I can't believe I'm actually doing this. As if the group didn't have enough drama already, I was getting ready to leave. That's the easy way out...

_That's the only way out_

But I don't want to believe that!

_You don't want to believe it, because you think it makes you weak, when in reality, it doesn't at all, this is you're decision though. Just take a moment to realize what you're leaving behind._

Okay, so I'm leaving behind the drama...

_Be specific Kim, what are you running away from?_

Uh, I hate that _running away..._ I'm running away from Jerry liking me, I'm running away from my mixed feelings toward Jack, and I'm running away from the group falling apart, because I can't stand to see it fall apart.

_So you're running away, because you don't want everything to end the way you think it's going to end?_

What did I say about that _running away _thing? Plus, you're my conscience, you should know me better than anything or anyone else! Anyways, yes, that's exactly why I'm doing this.

_*Sigh* I just thought you were stronger than that...guess I was wrong..._

And then it all faded away and I was brought back to reality. I sat the backback on the ground, and slid it under the bed for tonight. I don't care what my gut feeling is telling me to do. I want to do this. I _need _to do this.

**Alex's P.O.V**

I was finishing packing for Kim and I leaving tonight. Even though she says she wants to leave, I still feel guilty, and feel as though it's my fault. If I hadn't have seemed so close to Kim at the beginning of this competition, and had flirted with her, her and Jack would've never broken up, and the Wasabi Warriors would still be happy.

_You can't honestly blame yourself for all of this_

Yes, I can and I will

_Well, not trying to cause a war here...but you did flirt with Kim at first, but you didn't know she was with Jack the first time...and you can't blame yourself for breaking them up, it was Jack and Kim's decision, not yours. _

I understand that, but I still feel a little bit guilty!

_Whatever man, just do what you have to do_

Alright, but I don't know what I have to do exactly.

_You'll figure it out when the time comes. _

I zipped up my backpack, and put it under my pillow, and went to join my group.

**Jack's P.O.V**

Kim walked down the stairs, dressed and ready for the competition. She walked over to Milton and started talking to him, and I was about to join, until I got yanked into the hallway by Jerry. He pulled me down into the end of the hallway, where no one could hear us.

"Dude! What the hell?!" He shrieked. Even though I knew he was talking about Kim, I decided to play the dumb card.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and _Kim. Kim Crawford." _He seethed under his breath. I held back a smirk, and shook my head.

"Jerry, I know you like Kim and everything, but I'm with her now. Maybe it's time to move on" I lightly said, patting his shoulder, and walking away. He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.

"Just take care of her...even if she's not with me, I still want her to be happy" He said flatly, and walked away, leaving me there, with a blank expression on my face.

**(A/N: Sorry it was a filler, the next chapter will be the competition, and you get to see if Kim and Alex run away or not. I hoped you liked it anyways. Peace!)**


End file.
